Mighty Morphin Season Three
by StoryUp
Summary: The Next Season of Mighty Morphin Season Two (What if Aisha, Rocky, and Adam replaced Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy) Storyline: The Rangers are faced to getting Jason back. Next, there's a new girl in town and is stealing Adam away from Trini. Then the Rangers are faced on a journey to find the Zeo Crystals.
1. Total Eclipse of the Red Ranger, Part I

**Okay, so I'm back.**

 **A/N: First of all, if you haven't read Mighty Morphin Season Two you might want to catch up on that. Second, this season, I'm going to switch some characters' introductions, mostly Tanya's. And last but not least, I'm going to change the way I write for Mighty Morphin Season Two. Yes, no more long paragraphs (I wouldn't really call those paragraphs though). Hope you guys enjoy Total Eclipse of the Red Ranger, Part 1.**

* * *

 **Total Eclipse of the Red Rangers, Part I**

It's been four months since Jason had disappeared. No one had seen him or heard of him. They just know that he's somewhere out there and that they need to find him. Kimberly had just woken up from the Command Center where Billy, Trini, and Adam were finding ways to find Jason. They stayed there all night. Trini woke up and saw Kimberly already awake. She walked up to her and asked, "Kim, are you alright?"

Kim shook her head. "No," she answered, "For the last four months, we've been trying to track down Jason but nothing is working. We're not even close to find out where he is and what he's been doing."

"Kim," Trini said, "He'll be alright. We may not have our powers but we can still fight." Kimberly nodded.

Just then, Adam and Billy woke up. "Who fell alseep?" Adam asked. Trini smiled and rubbed his messy hair.

"Look at you two being all cutes-ies," Kim complimented. Trini couldn't help but blush.

Adam walked over to Billy. "Billy, so has the tracking device find Jason yet or any lead to him?"

"No," Billy answered. "But we are getting further ahead than where we're usually at." Adam nodded.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Rocky, Aisha, and Zack showed up and saw Tommy sitting down at a table. They walked up to him and sat down. "Did you guys hear about a comet crossing by?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited for it," Aisha said.

Tommy nodded and asked, "Hey, so have Billy and the others tracked Jason down yet?"

"No, but they are working really hard at it," Aisha answered.

Tommy stared into space. Zack tapped him on the shoulder. "Man, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Tommy said, "I've just been having a hard time adjusting to the new friend zone."

"What?!" Rocky exclaimed, "It's been fourth months and you're still not over it." Tommy shook his head.

"You're a mess," Zack said.

"Hey, I got a great idea," Rocky said, "Why don't we throw a comet party" Tommy shook his head.

"No, it's been four months and-" Tommy begin.

Rocky interrupted him, "You need some distractions from Kimberly. Some people doesn't know that you're here. Come on."

Tommy nodded, "Sure, that would be great."

"Great," Aisha said, "I'll go talk to Kimberly and Trini and we'll head to the store." She walked out of the Youth Center.

* * *

Bulk and Skull are sitting at a table. Two girls are sitting behind them. They were overing their coversation. "I love the Power Rangers!" one girl shrieked.

"But the guy Power Rangers are so cute," the other girl remarked. They both start giggling.

Bulk then thought of something. "Skull...Skull..." Bulk tried calling. It wasn't until his yelling caught Skull's attention.

"What Bulkey?" Skull replied.

"Did you hear those girls?" Bulk asked.

"What girls?" Skull asked back.

"Those girls from over there," Bulk pointed.

Skull nodded his head, "Oh, yeah! Girls thinking the guy power rangers are cute. I wish I could be them."

"But we can be," Bulk lightened up.

"No, we can't," Skull said.

"No," Bulk explained, "what if we are the power rangers?" Skull nodded. "Come on." They scooted their seats one by one until they were close enough to talk to the girls. "Hey, um, we know who to the power rangers are."

"Really?!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, we can tell you where to meet them," Bulk said.

"That you'll be great," the other girl replied.

"Yeah, just meet them at the northwest rocky hills tomorrow at five," Bulk said.

* * *

Tommy was sitting by himself at the Youth Center. Aisha is with Kimberly and Trini while Rocky and Adam are giving people invitation. Ernie walks up to him and said, "You look so gloomy. Why is that?"

"It's this breakup thing with Kimberly," Tommy explained, "I just don't want to be her friend. I want me and her to be what we use to be. But she is too focus on something else and I've been trying to make her see me."

"Well, I can try to keep you thinking about it," Ernie said. Tommy nodded. "Can you bring those to the back?" Ernie pointed towards a tray full of bananas.

"Yeah," Tommy said, standing up.

* * *

At the mall, Kimberly was looking at decoration. She was playing with her keys, thinking about Jason. He had to be somewhere. There hasn't been an attack since he left.

"Kimberly?" Trini asked, "Kimberly?!" Kimberly jumped a bit when she heard her name.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Aren't you going to buy yourself a dress?" Trini asked.

"No, not this time," Kimberly answered, still twisting her keys. "I've been thinking, maybe Jason went somewhere with those creeps and defeated them or they-"

"Kimberly," Trini started. Aisha walked towards to them. "Kimberly! I think you just need to chill out for a bit. Look, just probably for a week because the comet is tonight and you're not going to enjoy it because you can't get your mind off of him." Kimberly sighs.

"Yeah, Kim," Aisha said, "I think you just need to relax for tonight, look up at the comet, and make a wish. That's all."

Kimberly closed her eyes and responded, "Is that what you all want me to do, just get on with me life?"

Trini shook her head, "No."

"Maybe," Aisha blurted. Kimberly turned to her. "Listen, I just don't think anyone would want to see you like this. Tommy is frustrated about this whole 'take a break' thing."

"So you guys want me to begin my relationship with Tommy again?" Kim asked, "Because I know that he wouldn't mind if I was busy trying to find a guy that wasn't even him."

"Kim, I didn't mean it like that," Aisha responded.

"I'm not going to stop my search for him," Kimberly replied.

"Of course not," Aisha said back, "and you shouldn't."

"But Kim, you're letting your life pass by," Trini said, "Jason wouldn't want that. He'd want you to live your life. We're not rangers anymore but we can still find some other ways to find him."

Kim sighed. "You want me to make a wish? I just want to know that he's okay. That's it." She started to walk away.

"Kimberly," Trini said.

* * *

Later that night...

"Here," Billy said, handing his former ranger friends communicators, "Alpha and I have rebuilt them and alter some things. We can now teleport to the Command Center without our power coin."

"Great job, Billy," Trini said.

"Hey, Trini," Adam said, "can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," Trini said.

They walked down to the bridge. "Hey, I know that Jason has gone missing and that Kimberly can't take her mind off of it and that Tommy is very frustrated about the whole Kimberly and him taking the break, so I just wanted to say-"

Trini wasn't amused about his next few words, so she interrupted, "Adam, I know what you're going to say. We can take a break, too."

"No," Adam said, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, like you said, Jason has gone missing, Kimberly is obsessed about finding him, and Tommy is frustrated about the break up," Trini explained, "I understand."

"Trini, no," Adam said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Adam leaned down and kissed her. Trini backed away and then ran to the others. Adam sighs.

Aisha walked up to Kimberly and hands her some candles. "Hey, got some candles." Tommy walked up to them and lights Kimberly's candle with his. "I'm going to leave you two alone," Aisha said.

"Hey," Kim greeted, "so how are you?"

"Do you always have to begin with that sentence?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly apologized, "I don't know what else to say."

"Kim, I can't blame you," Tommy said, "but I need to know what you've been up to."

"You should know," Kim said.

Suddenly, an earthquake begins. Tommy and Kimberly are joined by Rocky, Zack, Adam, Aisha, Trini, and Billy. Lord Zedd appears in the clear sky, laughing. "Ha ha, you puny humans," Zedd said, "Ahh, it's been too too long." He starts shooting lightning at them as they run away. "Meet my rangers."

A red ranger jumped out of the sky and faced the gang. Tommy cautioned the others. "Can this be?" Aisha asked.

"This can't be," Trini said.

"Jason?" Zack questioned.

The red rangers started fighting them. One by one, they were all defeated. "Man, he's touch," Rocky commented.

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked.

"I think we should teleport to the Command Center," Billy suggested. They all agreed and teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

In the Command Center, the Rangers are all asking questions. "Zordon, what happened to Lord Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"What about Jason?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, and what about his powers?" Adam asked.

"Why took them so long to attack Earth again?" Trini asked.

"And who's the ranger?" Rocky asked.

"Why did he had the same power as Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"And what are they up to?" Zack asked.

"Too many questions..." Alpha said, jumping up and down. Sparks and electricity were coming out of him.

"Alpha," Kimberly said, holding on to him, "are you alright?"

After a while, Alpha stopped and answered her question, "Yes. Zordon and I are having trouble to find these answers."

"Yes, indeed," Zordon said, "We have tried to keep track of Lord Zedd, but something went wrong and the connection disable."

"That Red Ranger," Aisha started, "had the exact same fighting skills as Jason. Could it be?"

"Alpha will analyze him the next time he makes an appearance," Zordon answer.

"Right now, you need to go back and watch out for the Ranger," Alpha said.

The Rangers agreed and teleported back to the park. They saw that everybody was back and alright. Kimberly was staring at the river under the bridge that she was on. Tommy came by. "Hey, Kim," he greeted.

Kimberly turned her attention to Tommy. "Hey, Tommy," Kim greeted back.

"So, you excited for the comet?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, "I just can't believe that Lord Zedd had come back. I thought he was gone for good."

"Me too," Tommy said. Kimberly went back to staring at the River. "Kim, I gotta ask you this." Kim turned her attention back to Tommy, knowing what he was going to say. "Can you give me a straight answer?" Kim didn't respond. "If it came down to me and him, who-"

"Tommy," Kim interrupted, "you don't have to worry about him. I have no feelings for him."

"Oh, right," Tommy said, feeling embarrassed.

"Tommy," Kim begin, "if it ever came down to you and him, you would know who I would choose." Tommy nodded.

"Look," Tommy pointed. The comet was passing by. "Make a wish." Kimberly closed her eyes and wished deeply.

* * *

In Lord Zedd's palace, Rita is carrying her and Lord Zedd's luggages. Lord Zedd is happy to be back. "Zeddy!" Rita yelled, "Carry your own stuff!" She dropped his luggage and grabbed hers.

The Red Ranger came into the room. "What is your service, Lord Zedd?"

"No service yet," Lord Zedd said, "I will tell you when you should go down to Earth, but not yet." The Red Ranger turned away. Lord Zedd speaks to himself, "That was just a little juice for those power punks."

* * *

In the Command Center, Kimberly teleported back. Alpha is surprise to see Kimberly. "Kimberly, why are you back?"

"I came to find more clues on Jason," Kimberly said.

"But Kimberly-" Alpha said.

"Alpha," Kim started, "don't stop me. I feel guilty enough."

"Oh, alright," Alpha said.

"Kimberly," Zordon started, "I understand, but you have to get some rest."

"I'll rest when I find him," Kim said. Kimberly started pressing some buttons. "Alpha, can you open the file?"

"Yes, Kimberly," Alpha said.

Kimberly accidentally press some other buttons and opened a secret closet, outside of the control panel. "What the?" Kim said.

"Kim, I don't think you should go in there," Alpha said.

Kimberly looked back at Alpha and asked, "Alpha, what is it?"

"I can't tell you," Alpha said.

Kimberly continue to walk until she enters the closet. In there, she saw the whole room full of papers. She read one of them. " _'Planet Grousin has been under attack by some unknown evil'_ " Kimberly looked back at Alpha and Zordon. "What is this?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE...Part 2

* * *

 **So, I hope you like the first chapter/episode. It's totally different from the show but the Ninja Quest will happen. Review.**


	2. Total Eclipse of the Red Ranger, Part II

**So I hope you like the premiere. Now for part 2...**

* * *

 **Total Eclipse of the Red Ranger, Part II**

In Lord Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd is watching down at the Rangers. The Red Ranger came into the room. "Lord Zedd, I have a feeling the Rangers are up to something."

"Oh, yes," Lord Zedd said, "I know. There trying to find their long lost friend."

The Red Ranger chuckled. "They are fools. Their friend is lost and will never return by choice."

"Rita!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"I'm not taking any orders from you," Rita said back, walking into the room, "Zedd, I think it's time to bring our puppet out to play."

"Not just yet," Lord Zedd said, "We'll wait until the Rangers are ready for another fight."

"What?! Why?!" Rita whined.

"It's not time to unleash the actual weapon just yet," Lord Zedd stated. Rita rolled her eyes.

"Can he at least play around with that Tommy dear?" Rita suggested. Lord Zedd agreed.

"Red Ranger, go down to Earth and make sure that ex-ranger deserves what he gets," Lord Zedd said, "you know he deserves it."

* * *

"What is this?" Kimberly asked once more. Alpha was trying not to say anything. "Answer me, Alpha. Please."

Alpha sighs and gave in, "Tommy's been researching facts about other galaxies to try and find Jason. He told me to keep it a secret because of you."

"Why would he do this?" Kim asked, "He knows how much I want to find him."

"I don't know, exactly," Alpha responded.

Kimberly walked over to the control panel. "Well, I could at least find out."

* * *

Tommy was walking down the street, going home. He was walking and walking, but felt a strong presence behind him. For a moment, he stopped and looked at the shadow. There was guy standing behind him and he knew, by the shadow's figure, who it was. "Jason," Tommy said.

"Hello..." Jason said as Tommy turned around, "...buddy." Jason had put on a smile and widened his eyes, making him look suspicious.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I heard a lot of things," Jason said, "Like you and Kimberly had broke up. And that she's been trying to find me. Oh, and Adam and Trini are like not speaking to each other. Well, Trini anyway."

"How do you know all of this?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Lord Zedd has eyes and ears everywhere," Jason said, "and he always informed me about your personal stuff."

"Look, I don't have time for this," Tommy said.

"Have you even told Kimberly that you were searching for me?" Jason asked, "because as an ex, you shouldn't, right?"

Tommy walked up to him and was going to throw a punch when he stopped. Instead, he pushed him down. Jason got up and kicked him in the stomach.

"Tell them I say hi," Jason said before walking away. Tommy moans as he stood up.

Tommy knew that he had to go to the Command Center. When he teleported in, Kimberly walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Tommy asked.

"That you've been tracking Lord Zedd and the galaxies and planets that he's destroyed," Kimberly said.

"Guys, I don't think you should-" Alpha warned but was cut off.

"You should get out of here," Tommy said, not wanting to talk about the situation.

"No," Kimberly remarked, "No, don't act as if you want to ignore me. Tell me the truth. All this time you've made me feel like an idiot."

"Listen," Tommy started, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Rangers," Zordon started, "I think it's best for you both to sort out your problems in a different way." Kim and Tommy ignored him.

"You're the one that said I need to tell you what I've been up to, but you're doing the exact same thing," Kimberly said, "Why didn't you let me in on this?"

"Because," Tommy snapped, "it wasn't Lord Zedd that destroyed them, it was Jason!"

"What?" Kimberly asked, "No, you're wrong."

"I've seen him," Tommy said, "and he's not acting anything like Jason. He's switch sides. Fully evil."

"I don't want to talk about this," Kimberly said.

"No," Tommy said, "No, you gotta stop talking about him. Stop looking for him. Jason's gone and he's not coming back."

"Tommy," Kimberly said, "stop it. Is this coming from your anger?"

"Because you dumped me?" Tommy finished her line. Kimberly dropped her mouth to hear him say that. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your friend."

"Are you...are you jealous?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I am," Tommy answered, "you know why, because I still have feelings for you, but you've kept ignoring me because you've been seaching for him."

"Ok, yeah," Kimberly said. Kimberly turned around and started her seach again. Tommy looked at her and realized what he had said.

"Kimberly," Tommy said. Kimberly didn't turn around. The whole room went quiet.

* * *

The next day, Rocky, Trini, Aisha, Adam, Billy, and Zack were sitting in the Youth Center. "So, have you guys heard the news?" Aisha asked them as Ernie gave them their smoothies."

"Thanks Ernie," Trini said.

"No problem," Ernie said back.

"Yeah," Rocky answered Aisha's question, "Kimberly and Tommy had a fight."

"Things are looking bad," Zack said.

Suddenly, their communicators buzzed. The Rangers went to a corner. "What is it?" Billy asked.

"There's an attack by the beach," Alpha answered, "Rangers, it's the red ranger again. It's attacking the citizens."

"We're on it," Zack said.

When the gang arrived, the Red Ranger charged at them.

"Jason stopped," Aisha said.

"Don't do this, man," Zack said.

The Red Ranger got out his double thunder sword and slashed Rocky and Trini. Aisha and Adam run to their side. Zack and Billy are fighting him. In a moment, Billy and Zack got a hold on him.

Billy yelled, "Alpha now."

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha pressed a button. "Rangers," Alpha said, "It's Jason! It's Jason!"

Kimberly looked at Alpha. "Jason," she whispered.

"Alpha, the Rangers mustn't harm him," Zordon said.

"I know, but he's going to harm them," Alpha said, before hitting a button that teleported a folded a paper.

"Zordon," Kimberly said, "what is that?"

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha said, "Zordon, could it be?"

"Yes," Zordon said, "contact the Rangers and tell them to teleport here."

"On it," Alpha said.

* * *

At the beach, Zack and Billy are getting flipped to the ground.

"And now, for the finishing move," the Red Ranger said before striking them with his double thunder sword.

"Jason, you don't have to do this," Adam said.

"I know, but I choose to," Jason said.

"You know what," Adam said, "I was a fool, we all were, thinking that Lord Zedd has been forcing you."

"No," Aisha said to Adam, "Kimberly didn't give up on him and we shouldn't too."

"Yeah," Adam started, "but that's when he went missing. If she saw him right now, she'll be thinking the same thing."

"Oh, great," the Red Ranger said before striking Rocky and Trini with thunder.

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked.

"Doing what I do best," the Red Ranger said, "Trying and winning. Now if you excuse me, I think it's your turn." He wielded his sword and shot her with electricity.

Suddenly, Adam's communicator went off. "Adam, you and the others need to go to the Command Center right away."

"Can you telelport the rest?" Adam asked, "They've been in a shock."

"Run away, chickens," the Red Ranger said before fading off.

"You haven't won just yet," Adam said before teleporting away.

* * *

In the Command Center, everyone is quiet. Kimberly cleared her throat and spoke up. "Guys, I know that Jason isn't himself but I still believe that he can be redeemed."

"Why?" Trini asked, "Jason is gone. Whoever that ranger was, it definitely wasn't Jason. So tell me, why do you still he believe he can be redeemed?"

"Because I still have hope," Kimberly said. She walked up to her friends one by one saying, "Jason would never give up on me, on anyone of us, if we were in his shoes. He'll still believe that we're still in here."

"Kimberly," Aisha said, "I did believe you before he tried to take all of us down."

"Guys, me and Zordon found a way to restore your powers," Alpha said.

"Really," Rocky said.

"Yeah," Alpha said.

"What is it?" Adam asked. "What kind of quest do we have to go on?"

"A Ninja Quest," Zordon said. The Rangers looked all glance at one another. "Rangers, I know this is something that will help you defeat Lord Zedd and Rita. The power of the ninja will grant you agility, strength. Everything will be magnified."

"Will this help get Jason back?" Kimberly asked. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, it will," Zordon replied.

"Is there a map?" Trini asked.

"Yes," Alpha said, handing Billy the folded paper.

Billy took a look. "If it's true then you can count on us, Zordon."

"Yes," Kimberly said.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly," Zordon said, "but you have to stay here with Tommy." Tommy took a step in. "With Jason still out there and not himself, you both will have to try to free him in the meantime. And sort out your problems."

"Alright," Adam said, "Ninja Quest, here we go."

* * *

 **Hope you guys like. Review.**


	3. The Quest

**Hey, so I hope you like the last chapter/episode. Now here's the ninja quest.**

* * *

"Remember Rangers," Zordon spoke, "the temple of ninjetti in located in the dessert of despair. Be careful and I wish you all good luck."

The Rangers held out their hands and touch each other's palm. In a few seconds, the six Rangers were teleported to the Dessert of Despair.

"So, I'm guessing this will be it," Aisha said.

"Looks like it," Rocky replied.

"Billy," Adam started, "What does it say on the map?"

"We should-" Billy started before getting disturb by a shrieking voice.

"Oh, man," Trini said.

"They don't call it the Dessert of Despair for anything," Adam said.

"Well," Billy started as they begin to walk, "we should be heading this way." Billy pointed to right side. The Rangers started walking the direction.

* * *

In the palace, Lord Zedd is calling out for Rita. Rita suddenly comes out angry. "What do you want?!"

"The Rangers are in the Dessert of Despair," Zedd explained.

"So?" Rita questioned.

"So, the Rangers will find the Ninjor and the temple and they will unlock the power of ninjetti," Zedd explained.

"Right?" Rita said, "What does this concerns me?"

"Because, aren't you afraid that the Rangers will beat us?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Why should I bother?!" Rita snapped, "You and your new Ranger could do it!"

The Red Ranger came out. Rita groans as she walks away.

"What is her deal?" Lord Zedd asked.

"She's just jealous," the Red Ranger said.

"Jealous?!" Lord Zedd said, uncertain of the word, "How does that feel?" The Red Ranger shrugged. "Anyway, I want you to go down to Earth and cause a lot of damage. Then I want you to go to the Dessert of Despair and capture all of the Rangers and I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Kimberly and Tommy are waiting for the Red Ranger to attack.

"Listen, Kimberly," Tommy started, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"It's okay," Kimberly said, turning around.

"No, it's not," Tommy said, "I feel like I've done something terrible and I want to fix it."

Kimberly turns around and face him, "Tommy, you don't have to do anything. I know why you said what you said. You were jealous."

"Yeah, if the roles were reverse you would've done the same," Tommy said.

"Sure, yeah, "Kimberly said.

"Oh, this feels nice," Alpha said.

"Alpha," Kim said.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Kimberly and Tommy went to the viewing globe and saw Jason destroying buildings.

"We have to go," Kim said.

"Without our powers we'll be-" Tommy said.

Kimberly interrupted, "We don't have a choice."

* * *

Back at the dessert, the Rangers are walking.

"Hey, Billy," Zach said. Billy turns towards him, "How much longer is the temple and us away?"

"I'll take a look," Billy said, taking out the map. When he unfolds it, he scan it and got a theory. "Well, it's not really clear, but if I'm not mistaken, we should be coming to a rock formation, pretty soon." Everyone gathered around.

"Great," Aisha said.

"Maybe we should take a break," Trini suggested, "We've been walking for almost an hour."

"No," Billy said, "We should keep going."

"Listen, I think we should take a break," Adam said, "We just need a short, five to ten minute, break. That's all. And I'm pretty sure someone is going to faint under this hot area."

"Okay," Billy agreed, looking for a spot to sit.

* * *

In the Command Center, Kimberly and Tommy are deciding what to do.

"Kim," Tommy started, "I don't think it's a good idea to face him. You're going to get hurt."

"I don't care about me," Kim said, "I care about Jason and if we keep on arguing, we'll be too late."

"But Kim-"

"You are either with me or against me," Kim interrupted. Tommy fell silent. Kim nodded as she knew his answer. She turned to Alpha. "Alpha, can you please teleport me?"

"Sure thing, Kimberly," Alpha said, pressing the teleportation button.

Kimberly arrived in the city. She saw Jason up on a building, blasting everything in sight. Kimberly turned to a store that had a broadcast television. The news turn on.

"We are here in Angel Grove," the reporter said, "A new Ranger is destroying buildings and blasting lightning on people..."

"Oh, no..." Kimberly said, before running up the building, Jason was on top of. As she made it to the top, she saw the Red Ranger. She saw how close the design was to her suit. "Jason, I know it's you." The Red Ranger didn't stop what he was doing. "Please, don't do this. You're a hero, not a villain." The Red Ranger stops and turned around. He begins walking up to her. Kimberly could see through the dark visor in his helmet and saw his eyes.

"How could you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because, I have known you my whole entire life," Kim said, "You would rather sacrifice yourself then let your friends die."

"You don't know that," he said.

"Yes, I do," Kim said, glancing back at the edge of the building. "And I can prove it." She walked back to the edge. "I know you're going to catch me."

"You're bluffing,"

"Am I?" Kim said before falling off the edge of the building.

Back at the Command Center, Tommy is getting worried.

"Zordon, I have a feeling something is wrong with Kimberly," Tommy said.

"Don't worry," Zordon said, "Jason wouldn't let one of his friends get hurt."

"But he harmed Adam and the others," Tommy said.

"Yes, he harmed them," Alpha said, "I think I know what his weakness is."

* * *

Back in the city, Kimberly could feel the gravity pulling her down. Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. Kimberly opened up her eyes and saw that she landed on the ground but saw no one else there with her.

In the Dessert of Despair, the Rangers are walking. Aisha can't help but notice a strange rock that was completely a sphere.

"Hey, guys," Aisha said, "Look at this rock. It's a weird/perfect size of..I think...a rock." Aisha was going to grab it until...

"Don't touch it," Zack said, "who knows what it'll do."

"Relax, Zack," Aisha said, "it's just a 'rock'." Aisha grabs the rock and felt a burn in her skin. She drops the rock and the rock forms a line of fire. Because of the heat and struggle, Billy accidentally dropped the map.

Rocky, Zack, and Aisha jumped out. Billy jumped out. Trini and Adam were shocked by all the noises and explosions that it was making. The others were telling them to come out.

Adam grabbed Trini and they looked at each other. They begin to jump over. As everyone made it, Billy notices the map is gone. He looks around and saw the map was turning into ash. He races to it but gets pulled back by Adam and Zack.

"Billy, we can still find another way," Trini said.

"How?" Aisha asked.

"Well, I can still recall some of the things on the map," Billy said, "but I don't know how to get there. I just know how to get to that rock formation."

"Well, we must keep on going then," Adam said. The rest agreed.

* * *

In the northwest rocky hills, the two girls that Bulk and Skull were talking to the day before arrived. They were looking around to find them.

"So, where are they?" one of the girls asked. The other girl spotted them and pointed at them. They walk over to them.

Bulk and Skull popped out with their 'suits'.

"Hello, we are the power rangers," Bulk said.

"Yeah, and no one can stop us," Skull added.

Both girls looked at each other and crossed their arms.

"Oh, really," the girl said.

"Then where are the other rangers," the other girl asked.

"They're off polishing their zords!" Bulk exclaimed.

"Yeah, right," the girl said, heading back with her friend.

"No," Skull said, "Just hear us out."

"Fakers," the other girl commented, as she get in the car.

* * *

Back in the Dessert of Despair, the Rangers are walking in a plain area.

"How long is it until we'll come across the rock formation, Billy?" Rocky asked.

"Well, according to the map, we'll know it when we see it," Billy informed.

Suddenly, Zack got pulled down into the ground. Trini notices.

"Guys, look," Trini pointed to Zack.

"Zack, hold on," Aisha said.

Adam, Billy, and Rocky crossed their arms and Rocky reached over to grab Zack's hand. Zack holds on a tight grip on Rocky.

"Hang on, Zack," Trini said.

As they pulled harder, Zack is getting dragged in. Then a energy wave, out of nowhere, came out and push the Adam and Billy away. The girls helped them up. They all look around and didn't see Rocky nor Zack anywhere.

"Where are they?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, I hope they are not in trouble," Trini said.

"Don't worry," Adam said, "I'm pretty sure they are safe." Adam place an hand on Trini but Trini moved away. Adam realized something, but decided to continue walking with the rest.

As the Rangers reach the rock formation, they could feel a strong presence around.

"Okay, is it me or do you guys feel like someone is watching you?" Aisha asked.

"It's disturbing me," Trini said.

"Don't worry, it was probably nothin," Billy assured.

Suddenly, the Red Ranger flipped out. The Rangers got into their position.

"Don't worry," the Red Ranger said, "I'm not here to hurt all of you."

"What do you want?" Trini asked.

"Lord Zedd ordered me to get all of you," the Red Ranger said, "but it's all of but one's lucky day."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to take one," the Red Ranger said.

"No," Billy said, "we won't let that happen."

"Of course, you wouldn't," the Red Ranger said, "I just need the right motivation. Just look up." The Rangers look up to see Rocky and Zack dangling off of a cliff.

"What did you do to them?" Trini asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just a little mind control Lord Zedd taught me," the Red Ranger explain, "so I give you guys thirty seconds to decide which one I should take."

"There's no need," Adam said, "I'll go." The Rangers look at him.

"Adam, you can't," Aisha said.

"Don't worry," Adam said, "I'll trust Kimberly. Believing that he's still redeemable."

"Oh, yay," the Red Ranger said, sarcastically, "Now, I'll come back for you all one day." Adam walked up to him. The Red Ranger teleported him away.

"Now, let Rocky and Zack go," Trini ordered.

"Okay," the Red Ranger said.

Suddenly, Rocky and Zack are falling off but landed on their feet.

"Give me back my power," Rocky ordered.

"Oh, no, I don't think so," the Red Ranger said, "What I've got in store is gonna leave us all happy."

"Yeah, right," Billy said.

"Oh, don't worry," the Red Ranger said, "If you guys don't rescue before sunset, all his power will be drained and he will be destroy."

"What?! No!" Aisha said. Then the Red Ranger vanishes.

"We lost Adam," Trini said, getting upset. Billy sat down with her.

"It's okay, Trini," Billy said, "We'll get him back."

Aisha asked Rocky and Zack, "What happened?"

"H-" Rocky trailed off, scratching his head.

"We-" Zack said before trailing off, thinking about what just happened.

"I don't remember," Rocky said.

"Me either," Zack said.

"He must've made you guys forget," Aisha said, "This is just great."

* * *

 **Hey, it's been awhile since I updated. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Now, will the Rangers rescue Adam on time? Review.**


	4. Before Sunset

**Yeah, I've been wanting to apologize for the bad writing that I've been doing. I'm just trying to keep focus on my stories and finish some that has been a long update. But I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Before Sunset**

The Rangers are thinking of what to do. Adam had just been taken from their sort of friend.

"So, what are we going to do?" Aisha asked.

"We just can't let him drain Adam," Rocky said.

"We don't even know where he is," Zack added.

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here and lose him," Trini said, "I'm going to find him."

"But how?" Billy asked.

Trini sighs. "I don't know and I don't care. I will find him." Aisha placed a hand on Trini's shoulders.

"We both will find him," Aisha said.

"Yeah, we just need to look for a clue," Rocky said.

"But what about the quest?" Billy asked.

"Listen," Zack started, "I don't care if we get our powers back as long as we have each other. We need to save Adam. There should be no doubt."

Aisha nodded. "Zack's right. But what's our plan?"

Everyone thought about it. How do they find Adam without knowing where he is? Then Billy got an idea.

"I got it," Billy said. Everyone turned to him. "Jason said that he's coming back for us, but we don't know when. We should be expecting him sometime sooner. But for the meantime, we should go on further with the quest."

"But what if it is after sunset?" Trini asked.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Billy said, "The question is will you join me or not?"

Everyone thought about it. Adam's life force could be sucked out. But the Rangers had to believe in Jason. That Jason wouldn't harm enough to destroy him. They have to find faith and hope in him.

Zack nodded. "I'm in."

"Me too," Rocky said.

"You can count me," Aisha said.

"I'm crossing my fingers," Trini said. Billy nodded as they continued on their quest.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Kimberly and Tommy are looking in the viewing globe. They knew about everything.

Kimberly turns back and face Zordon. "Zordon, we must go and save Adam."

"Kimberly, what is up with you?!" Tommy snapped.

Kimberly turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Tommy sighed heavily. "Why do you keep on focusing on them? Adam. Jason."

"Tommy, we don't have time to fight," Kimberly said, "When our friends are in danger, I will risk my life for them. I don't know about you, though."

Zordon answered, "Kimberly, Adam has been teleported to a dimension that is beyond above reach. If we teleport you there, you may never come back or worse, you'll be destroy there."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Kimberly said.

"You are a true Power Ranger, Kimberly," Zordon said, "Alpha teleport Kimberly to the Sirenium dimension.

"Alright," Alpha said, beginning to press buttons.

Kimberly faced Tommy. "You are either with me or against me."

Tommy opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was trying to tell her that he was sorry but he couldn't come through with it. Kimberly glared at him one last time. "Kim, I-"

"I get it," Kimberly interrupted. "Alpha, you ready?"

"Yes," Alpha said, "preparing for teleportation now." After seconds, Kimberly is teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

In the Dessert of Despair, Billy and the others are wondering where the temple is.

"Billy, can you remember something else from the map?" Rocky asked.

Billy shook his head. "Nothing I can remember. If only I still have the map."

Suddenly, Aisha went to go sit down on a rock and she was sucked in. Rocky notices and alert the others.

"Guys, did you see that?" Rocky asked, "Aisha got sucked in."

"How could that be possible?" Trini asked.

"Well, this is getting stranger and stranger by the minute," Zack commented.

"Don't worry," Billy said, "If we just figure out what happened, we could just get her out." Billy and the others walked to the rock. Zack touched it first and then he vanished.

"That was weird," Rocky said.

Trini touched it and vanish. Rocky and Billy touched it and the same happened.

In a cave, the five Rangers were sucked into it. "Where are we?" Rocky asked.

"Billy? Rocky!" Aisha exclaimed. She ran up to hug Rocky and Billy.

"Aisha, where are the others?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," Aisha said, "Did they come here...wherever we are?"

"I think so," Billy said.

Rocky was staring at Aisha as if something was up with her. Aisha smiled brightly at him but he doesn't buy it.

"Aisha, are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Of course," Aisha said, "What kind of question is that?"

Rocky shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're not Aisha."

"What?" Aisha asked, still smiling. "No, you must be mistaken."

"Really?" Rocky asked. "I know you're not Aisha."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm Aisha," Aisha stated.

Rocky glared at her. "Oh, okay. Aisha is a terrible liar and when I confront her, she accepts the fact that she was lying unlike you."

Aisha started smirking. "Great job. You've pass the test." She vanishes with Rocky. Billy was startle to find Rocky gone.

Suddenly, Trini, Aisha, and Zack were running up to him. "Hey, Billy," Zack said.

"We were just looking for you," Trini said.

"Where's Rocky?" Aisha asked.

Billy answered, "Um, I have no idea. He just vanish."

The others exchange looks. "Vanish?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think it was a test or something," Billy said.

"Well, we need to find Adam too," Trini said.

"What about Adam?" Billy asked.

"Remember he vanish too," Zack said.

Billy nodded. "I don't think so. You guys aren't real. You're not Trini, Aisha, and Zack as you claim to be."

"Excellent job, William," Trini said.

"You and your friends are worthy to enter the temple and now that you must, defeat your evil and may the power protect you," Zack said.

They all touched and vanished. Suddenly, Billy is founded by his actual friends.

"Billy, where were you?" Trini asked.

Billy tried to think but couldn't. "I don't remember. The last thing I remember was you disappearing." He pointed towards Rocky.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Aisha asked.

Billy nodded. "No, I don't. Where are we?"

"In some sort of cave," Zack answered, looking around.

"Well, this must be a step further to the temple," Rocky said.

"Let's get going," Billy said. They started walking ahead.

* * *

In the Sirenium Dimension, Kimberly teleported in. She sees Adam being chained up on a chair.

"Adam," Kimberly said, running up to him. She tried to wake him up by shaking him but it didn't work. "Don't worry, I'm going to set you free." Kimberly tried to break the chains by grabbing a metal bar and hitting the chains with them. It didn't work.

"You know, that's not going to work," Jason said. He was in his suit.

Kimberly turned around in shock. "Jason." She took a step in.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I came here to set Adam free," Kimberly said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have come here. It's a risk."

Kimberly shook her head. "I had too. Our friends are on the search while you are under Lord Zedd's orders."

"That's not true," Jason said, "It's him that I'm ordering. You know nothing of my plan and you're not going to."

"Plan?" Kimberly said. Jason nodded. Kimberly looked back at Adam and turned straight to Jason. "Jason, please let him go. I know you better than this."

"You know, you should just give up on me," Jason said, "I can't be redeem...I don't want to."

"Why?" Kim asked. Jason didn't answer.

"You should get out of here," Jason said.

"No," Kimberly said, "Not until I set him free. And not until I set you free."

"You should stop," Jason said.

"No," Kimberly said.

"Why?!" Jason snapped.

"Because, I did this to you," Kimberly said, "I made you turn yourself over to Lord Zedd and Rita. And I'm going to keep fighting for you until my last breath. Because...no matter what, I'm not giving up."

Jason chuckled. "You know how pathetic that make you."

Kim smirked. "No, it gives me detemination." Suddenly, Kimberly stepped on Jason's feet and then pushed him to the ground as he moans the pain. Kimberly pulled out his thunder sword and slice the chains. They broke and Adam teleported away.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked. "Adam?" She asked herself.

"He teleported back where the other Rangers are," Jason explained while getting up, "He isn't in danger. I've got what I needed from him."

Kimberly nodded. "Well, I must get going."

"Yeah, you should," Jason said, not looking at her

Kimberly was about to teleport until she thought of something to say. "Jason, I just want you to know that if I was in your shoes, would you still believe in me?"

Jason looked at her with an unassuring look. "Yeah, I would. Now, you must get going."

Kimberly nodded and tried to teleport, but couldn't. "Jason?"

"Didn't Zordon warned you about this dimension?" Jason asked. Kimberly sighed. "You're going to be stuck here until I find a way or your friends find a way to get you back."

"Um, our friends," Kim corrected.

"Whatever," Jason said, turning back.

* * *

Back in the cave, the Rangers are hopeless as they are coming to an endless cave.

"How long have we've been walking?" Aisha complained.

"About an hour," Billy answered.

"Is there anyway out of this cave?" Rocky asked.

"We just have to keep on going," Trini said.

The Rangers started walking until Zack tripped on something.

"Zack, what happened?" Trini asked.

Zack looked down on the ground but couldn't see anything because of the smoke. He started touching the ground and felt a warm item on the ground. He touched its area and feature.

"Guys, I think it's a person," Zack said.

The other Rangers came rushing by him.

"Who could it be?" Trini asked.

Billy waved the fog out of the way and saw Adam. Trini gasp.

"Adam?" Aisha asked.

Adam started to wake up. He looked up and saw Trini, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Zack. "Billy? Rocky? Zack, Aisha? Trini?!" Adam and Trini hug before he asked, "Where am I?"

"We're in a cave," Zack answered.

"Oh," Adam said.

"How did you escape the Red Ranger?" Trini asked.

"I don't know," Adam said.

"Great," Rocky said, "More loss scenes. I can't believe we can't remember."

"I think we should get back to finding the temple," Billy suggested.

"Yeah," Zack agreed.

They helped Adam up and begin to walk more. A few more steps and the Rangers headed towards an end.

"Great," Aisha said, "It's a dead end." She crossed her arms.

Zack walked up to the other side of the cave. "I can't believe that we-" he started saying until he fell through the wall.

"Zack?!" Trini exclaimed.

"What happened to him?" Aisha asked.

Billy picks up a rock and toss it to the other side of the cave. "It seems that it's some sort of go through wall."

"Well, let's get going," Adam said, walking through the wall.

Trini went next. Then Billy, Zack, Aisha, and then Rocky.

* * *

 **So will Kimberly escape the Sirenium Dimension? Stay tuned for the next part.**


	5. The Downward Spiral

**I'm so so sorry for a long update. High School has kept me busy and if it's not, it's just laziness. But I manage to break out of it and here it is. A Malilizer is tha thing Rita and Lord Zedd tried to use on Katherine in Master Vile and the Metallic Armor. The one where they tried to turn her evil again. Hope you enjoy chapter/episode 5!**

* * *

 **The Downward Spiral**

Bulk and Skull are at the Youth Center, still wearing their "ranger uniform". They sighed and sit down on the stairs. "Skull if I ever come up with another plan to find the power rangers, can you staple my mouth shut?" Skull thought about it and nodded with pleasure.

* * *

Kimberly, sitting down, is trying to make contact with Zordon, Alpha, and the other Rangers in the dimension. Jason is hovering over her.

After a long groan, she looks at Jason. "You know, you don't have to be so nosy," Kimberly said, getting up.

"It was my fault you got yourself lock in here with me," Jason said, "You're the last person that I would want to see me like this." Jason moves over to another section of the place.

"Technically, I wouldn't be my fault if you haven't kidnapped Adam," Kimberly said, following him.

"Really, so Tommy didn't want to help you?" Jason asked.

"Tommy is upset with me," Kimberly explained, looking at Jason.

"Why?" Jason asked, but Kimberly kept quiet. "I asked, why?" Kimberly still didn't answer. Jason stopped walking and turned around to see Kimberly staring off into space. It was like she was trying to find answer. "Kim?!" Jason exclaimed. Kim looked up. "I asked, why?"

Kimberly sighed and looked at him, "Because, he thinks I like someone else."

Jason nodded awkwardly. "Oh, okay? How about let's keep moving?" They walked together side by side as Jason is explaining, "Listen, Kim. I have a way to get out of here. There's a secret door somewhere that I know."

"Of course, are Lord Zedd and Rita making you build their little toys, now?" Kimberly asked.

"No, only I know of this place and the door," Jason said, "I created it and now, I'm the only one that can get you out of here."

"And how?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"We walked to the door, and then we'll immdiately be at Zedd's palace. After-"

"Wait, wait," Kimberly dropped her arms. "You're saying that I'm going to go to Zedd's palace. Again?"

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly said, "but I thought that you couldn't anything and my friends are going to get me back."

"Well, you could wait for them to finish their journey and make you wait, or you can come with me to get you out of here," Jason gave two choice, "Your choice. But I'm getting out of here."

Kimberly let a groan out and walked with Jason. As they enter the door, Kimberly looked inside. It was dark. Pitch black. But she walked inside it, followed by Jason.

Kimberly heart started beating quick once she opens her eyes up to see herself in the palace again. She started to hold onto Jason's arm like she did that one where Rita send them to the Island of Illusions. Kim started looking around.

"Be quiet," Jason said. Kimberly nodded. "You hide right here, I'm going to talk to Lord Zedd." Kimberly remember flashbacks of when she let go of Jason's hands, before Lord Zedd took her. Jason hold on to Kimberly's hand and slid it down to his other hand. "I'll be back, okay. Never let that go." Kimberly nodded and held onto his hand until it slid away with Jason walking to confront Lord Zedd.

"Ah! Red, you're finally back," Lord Zedd said.

"Yes, I've captured the green ranger but he escaped," Jason explained.

"Right?! Unless someone else was helping him get freed and you're helping that person too," Zedd said. "You can get out now, Pinky!"

Kimberly slowly got out.

"Now, if you don't me to hurt her, I think you need to do something a bit more loyal," Lord Zedd said.

"Fine," Jason said.

Lord Zedd shook his head, "I don't think so. Let's put it to the test!" He stomped on the ground and teleported them to the Youth Center. Nobody was there except them and Kimberly.

"The Youth Center? Why are we here?" Kimberly asked.

"It part of the test, dearie," Lord Zedd said. "Now, how loyal can you be?" He teleport a girl into the Youth Center and was holding her.

"Let her go," Jason commanded.

"Then you should finish her," Lord Zedd said.

Kimberly looked at Jason with horror. Jason turned to her. Kimberly shook her head. Jason walked up to the girl as Kimberly yelled, "No!" Jason started using his powers and struck a lightning bolt at her and she shatter apart.

"Now, how about another one," Zedd said.

"No," Jason said, "I don't think so."

"Yes or I'll have to do what I don't really want to do," Zedd said. Jason looked back at Kimberly who just had a frighten face on. He turned back and nodded slowly.

"Excellent," Zedd said. He teleported a boy and he's trapped inside an invisible box. "I want you to make him suffer."

"Jason, please don't do it," Kimberly said.

"Oh, yes he can and he will," Lord Zedd said, sinking her down to the floor. Half her body is stuck on the ground while her upper body and head are still above the ground's surface.

Jason started walking up to the boy and he started screaming.

* * *

In the Command Center, Tommy is worried about Kimberly. She hasn't come back yet. "Zordon, where is she?" Tommy asked.

"Lord Zedd had put a blind spell on the Command Center and so we cannot see anything," Zordon said, "Alpha will try to pick up on her communicator."

* * *

Back in the Youth Center, Jason is tired. "Okay, I've proven myself. Now, let her go."

"Well, there is one last final test that would make you a superior," Lord Zedd said, turning to Kimberly and magically got her off the ground. "Destory her."

Kimberly's eyes widened. Jason looked at her with innocence.

"How about we make it fun?" Lord Zedd said, "I shall give you, Kimmy, a thirty second head start while you can't escape. The only way for you to escape is if you can teleport and well, you're communicator is broken."

Kimberly held her wrist and saw a scratch on it. Lord Zedd blew in Jason's face. "Destroy her."

"What did you do?" Kimberly asked.

"I pursuaded him," Lord Zedd said, "Now, as I vanish away, that's when the time starts clicking." Lord Zedd teleport away.

"Get out of here," Jason said, breathing hard. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"Then fight," Kimberly said, "Fight it, Jase. I know you can. You're stronger than any of us."

"Why? Because I still have a chance to be redeem," Jason laughed a little.

"Yeah, because I still believe in you," Kimberly said.

"Run!" Jason yelled, "I could feel thirty seconds is getting near. Run!"

"Jason, hang in there," Kimberly said, "I l-"

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Run!" Jason yelled.

Kimberly went off running around the place. She ran pass the lockers. Jason started to fight the urge to run. He kept tripping over himself and tried to hold onto the the lockers. But the urge was getting the better of him. Kimberly ran into the closet. But was shock to see Lord Zedd sitting on a chair.

"Well, well, look who I caught hiding," Lord Zedd said.

Jason was still running until he came into the storage room. He felt the urge going away. Suddenly, he saw Lord Zedd pulling Kimberly into the room.

"Well, that means so much for your loyalty," Lord Zedd said.

"I won't do it," Jason said.

"I noticed," Lord Zedd said, "But I can't believe that you would not harm her. After all, you did harm your friends yet not her. Care to tell the reason why?"

"Because she the only person who would never give up on me," Jason said, "And because she's the-"

"Okay, that enough!" Lord Zedd, "You may have breaking free but that doesn't mean that you're truly good, after all, I ruined that about you." He created an Malilizer. "This shall turned you full blown evil to wicked. All you need to do is get inside it."

"I won't do it," Jason said.

"Oh, foolish guy," Lord Zedd said, "You have to or your friend, Kimberly, here shall replace you."

"Jase, don't do it," Kimberly said, trying to break free from Lord Zedd's grip.

Jason turned to it and stepped inside. Kimberly tried to pull his hands off but couldn't.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Alpha was still searching.

"Alpha, can you please hurry?" Tommy asked.

"I've got it," Alpha said. "Kimberly's in the Youth Center."

"Alpha, teleport me there," Tommy said. Alpha got it.

"Tommy, you must be careful," Zordon warned, "I feel an evil wave in there."

"I will," Tommy said. Alpha teleport him to the Youth Center.

* * *

After a moment, Jason exhale in relief, looking around.

"It's complete," Lord Zedd said. "He'll show no emotion whatsoever."

"What did you do to him?" Kimbelry asked.

"I fixed him," Zedd said. "You may find it that you're communicator is fixed."

"Kimberly!" Tommy's voice was heard. He came into the storage room. "What's going on?  
"Nothing," Lord Zedd said.

"Why? Aren't you going to finish me off? I'm the one that Jason won't harm and if I'm the key to bringing him back, why not destroy right now?"

"Because, I want you to know that you're brave, fearless leader has come to the dark side and that there's nothing that you can do to bring him back, aside from your life," Lord Zedd explained.

"I think we should get out of here," Tommy said. Kimberly shook her head. She teleported them away.

* * *

Bulk and Skull are walking around the Youth Center. Suddenly, Skull saw the white teleportation system going away.

"Bulky, did you see that?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Uh, huh," Bulk said, staring at a piece of paper. "Skull, how would you like to join the officers."

"No way," Skull denied.

"But it will attract a lot of girls," Bulk said. Skull widened his eyes.

"Where is it?" Skull asked.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kimberly is sitting in the Youth Center, at a table. Her eyes are wondering somewhere. Ernie came up to Tommy who was sitting at the counter. "What's wrong with Kimberly?"

"Oh, we lost someone very close to us," Tommy said.

"Oh, that must tragic," Ernie said.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

Ernie set up a cup of coffee on the counter. "Here's coffee," Ernie said, "It will help her get warm."

"Thanks," Tommy said. He picked up and went over to Kimberly. "Kimberly, here. It's coffee. It will help you warm up."

"Thank you," Kimberly said. She grabbed it. "I just can't believe after everything that we tried to find him, we end up losing him." Kimberly started to cry. She looks down. "Where were you, Tommy?"

"Hey, I promise that I will never leave you in battle again," Tommy said, "I promise with my heart." Kimberly smiled a bit and drink her coffee. After a sip, she wondered about her friends.

"Tommy, what do you think our friends are facing right now?" Kimberly asked.

"They will make it to the temple," Tommy said, "Who knows, they might've already reach it." Kimberly nodded.

* * *

"Zack!" Trini yelled out as she and the other Rangers are in some sort of outside place.

"Where are you?" Adam asked.

The Rangers walked a pile of stairs and enters a room. There, they found Zack behind a gate.

"Oh, there are you," Trini said with relief.

"Is that the temple?" Adam asked, putting both of his hands on his hip.

"It looks like it," Zack answered.

Rocky asked, "So how are we going to get in?"

"Guys, I'm worried about Kimberly and Tommy," Aisha said.

"Don't worry," Billy assured her, "They will be fine. I know that."

Zack held onto the bars and suddenly, the gate opens.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Billy asked.

"Yep," Rocky answered for all of them. They all started walking into the temple.

* * *

 **So will the Rangers get Jason back? Will they recieve their ninja powers? Stay tuned.**


	6. Oh, Brother!

**I don't own anything except the stuff I create.**

 **Hey guys, another chapter.**

* * *

 **Oh, Brother!**

The Rangers went through the gate and was looking around for the great Ninjor. They could hear someone telling them to go away. Billy came across a large bottle. He tells the other Rangers to come and they looked inside of it. Inside was a Ninjor.

"Why don't you come out of your hiding spot and tell us where the great and powerful Ninjor is?" Billy asked.

"Why you're looking at him," Ninjor answered.

Aisha tilted her head a bit. "That little blue boy is the great and powerful Ninjor?"

"Well, what a rude girl you are," Ninjor said. Aisha silently scoffs. Ninjor came out of the bottle and stands in front of the Rangers.

"So you're Ninjor?" Zack asked.

"Yes, indeed," Ninjor said, gesturing his hands all over the place. "Now, what do you want? Make a quick. You have have five seconds."

"We seek the great and powerful Ninjor," Adam said, "Lord Zedd and Rita destroyed our power and zords."

"Earth will be in danger of Rita and Zedd," Rocky informed.

"Times up!" Ninjor exclaimed, holding out his hand. "That's a lovely story. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Wait," Adam said, "Aren't you listening? The world's going to be in danger."

"You're not even going to do anything about it," Trini added.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do anything," Ninjor informed, "Now, can you please get out," He turned away from them.

"I guess this guy doesn't know anything about honor and decency is," Aisha complained. she crossed her arms and then looked at her Ranger friends.

Trini turned around. Adam and Billy turned their attention at her. "Guys, what are we going to do? The world's going to be in jeopardy and we don't have the powers to take Rita and Lord Zedd down."

"Don't worry," Adam assured.

"Yeah," Billy encouraged, "we may not have our powers but we can defeat them with out inner strength."

"Yeah, and that inner strength will rise over all the bad," Zack added.

"Let's go, guys," Adam said. They all turn towards the gate and left. Ninjor tilt his head a little to their direction and thought about their words.

* * *

In the palace, Lord Zedd and Rita are looking at Earth. "Rita poo?" Lord Zedd asked.

Rita turned and faced him. Her voice was grouchy. "What is it, Zeddy?"

"Well, I've heard that you've been jealous and I just wanted to give you something," Lord Zedd said. He zapped out a telescope with his staff.

Rita dropped her jaw. "Wow, Zeddy!" She walked towards the telescope and looked through it. "It's even better than the old Ritascope!" She looked through it once again, but then curiosity came into her mind. She saw a skull coming towards the palace. "Um, Zeddy?!"

"What?!" Lord Zedd exclaimed.

"What is that?" Rita asked.

Suddenly, it teleported itself inside the palace. The skull reveals itself to be a skeleton monster with camo on his left side.

"Goldar, imprison this monster!" Lord Zedd commanded.

"Wait, what?" the monster. Goldar grabbed a hold of him. "Hey, let me go!"

Goldar smell the stinch off of him and groaned. "Ah! Why this bag of bones? Have you clean yourself up."

"I do..." the monster said, "...about a century ago."

"Rita Revolto!" Rita exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad sent me!" Rito answered, "He told to look out for you. He doesn't trust...oh, what is his name? Z...Ed!"

"Um, my name is Lord Zedd!" Lord Zedd burst.

"Anyway, anyway, I brought your wedding gifts," Rito said.

"Where are they?" Rita asked.

"I'm planting them, at least that's what you call it," Rito scratched his head in wonder.

"What is it?" Rita asked.

"Ah-ha! It's a surprise," Rito said.

* * *

When the Rangers finally reached the Command Center, they told them what had happened. "What?" Kimberly asked, "Doesn't he know that the world is going to be in danger? Doesn't he care?"

Aisha shook her head, "Nope, not at all."

"Well, what are you guys going to do?" Tommy asked.

"We're going to try to fight back," Rocky explained, "I mean, we can take care of the putties and we've gotten use of defeating monsters. Right? So I think we can defeat them without our powers."

Alpha suddenly interrupts. "I don't think the putties are going to be much of a problem anymore."

"What? Why?" Trini asked. They looked at the control panel and watches Alpha press some buttons.

"View the viewing globe, Rangers," Zordon said.

They turned their attention at the viewing globe and the screen shows some eggs hatching. "What are those?" Zack asked.

"Those are the tenga warrors," Alpha informed. "They are stronger and have better skills than the putties."

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked.

"We'll fight," Billy said. They all exchange looks as they watch them hatching.

* * *

Rita smiles in excitement. She was looking through her telescope and saw the tenga warriors. "Tenga Warriors! You brought me Tenga Warriors?!" Rita walked over to Rito. "I could kiss you..." Rito leaned his cheek in. "...if you weren't so ugly."

A laugh flew out of Lord Zedd and Goldar.

"You see, this is what happens when family helps family, Zeddy," Rita said. "He brought me Tenga Warriors."

"Hey, I got the Red Ranger," Lord Zedd one upped.

"Oh, please," Rita said, "that human being full of emotions will turn on you before you know it."

"Oh, just wait and see," Lord Zedd said. "If the Tenga Warriors are done hatching, sent them to Earth. Then I'll send my weapon for backup." Rita nodded and smirked.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the alarm went off. The former Rangers looked back.

"We got to go," Trini said.

"I'm coming with you guys," Kimberly said.

"No, Kim-" Billy said.

Kim interrupted him. "No, Billy. You guys are going to be needing backup. And I face Lord Zedd while you guys were gone." Trini and Aisha popped out an eyebrow.

"What happened while we were gone?" Trini asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kimberly said.

"I'm coming too," Tommy said, joining in the circle.

Kimberly turned to Tommy. "No, Tommy, it's too dangerous for you."

"No, remember what I said," Tommy said, "I will never leave you in battle."

"Okay, so we're all in," Zack said.

"Rangers, let the power protect you, always and forever," Zordon said.

"Be careful," Alpha said.

"We will," Aisha answered.

They all teleported away. In the city, the Tengas are scaring people away and are tearing things apart.

"Stop right there," Rocky said.

"Oh, look, it's the powerless Rangers," one tenga said.

"Now, don't get to cocky here," Rocky said.

"You can't defeat us," the other tenga said. "Let's get them."

They all charged in at one another.

* * *

In the temple, Ninjor is looking over them. He's watching them fight powerless.

* * *

Rocky and Adam are fighting three tengas. They flipped over two tengas. The other tenga flew towards them and knocks Adam off his feet. Trini looked over and saw Adam in danger. A tenga then attacked her. Kimberly ran towards the tenga that was attacking Trini and pulled it off of her.

"Get away, feather birds," Kimberly said. Suddenly, a tenga came to the tenga and they both started to fly. On their way, they grabbed Kimberly and Trini. "Get me down, big bird!" Kimberly shriek.

"Get off of me!" Trini yelled.

"As you wish," the tenga said. They both dropped Kim and Trini and they fell down on the tree.

Billy and Zack were battling a tenga now. They kicked the tenga to its side. But then two jumped on them. Zack and Billy tried to break free.

Aisha and Tommy were fighting mulitple tengas. They were combining their abilities together. Aisha then jumped off the ground and tried to jump on a tenga but instead the tenga grabbed and tossed her to the ground.

Trini and Kimberly are still stuck on the tree. They are standing on a branch. "Trini, give me your hand?" Kimberly asked. Kim is trying to reach for Trini's hand.

Trini shook her head. "No, Kimberly, I'm so scared right now that I can't even move."

"I thought you got rid of your fears of height," Kimberly said.

"Nope, I haven't," Trini said, "I only climbed that rope because I had to because Zack scared and I went up the plateau because Billy needed my savings."

"Hey, Trini, if you don't go down, your friends are going to need you," Kimberly said, "Choice is yours, but I'm not going to stand here and watch them get defeated." She started stepping on a branch."

Trini thought about it. "Wait, Kim," Trini grabbed her hand. "I'm coming." Kimberly let Trini go down first. Trini jumped down. Kimberly was going to down but found herself to be stuck. Her ankle is caught in between two branches which are close to each other. She thought if she pulled it out, she might fall and hit her head.

Trini looked up at Kim. "Are you coming down?"

"I'm kind of stuck but don't wait on me," Kimberly said.

"Hang on," Trini said. She ran to the tenga and attacked them.

One tenga got out a bomb. They placed it in the middle of the fight. When it hit the floor, it activated. Trini and Tommy could the hear the beep getting louder and faster. Trini tried to run towards it but was caught by tengas. They were pushing her back. Tommy hit and punch the tengas that were coming at him. He was making his way to the bomb when it exploded.

Suddenly, the Rangers find themselves overpowered.

"Now, do you guys give up?" the tengas asked.

"Never!" Trini said.

"We'll never give up," Adam said.

They all started to get up. "You guys will never win!" Billy exclaimed.

"Are we suppose to be scared now?" the tenga teased.

They grunted. Suddenly, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Trini, Billy, and Zack saw their own body glowing. They were transforming. Rocky was wearing a red ninja suit. Aisha was wearing a pink ninja suit. Adam was wearing a green ninja suit. Trini was wearing a yellow ninja suit. Billy was wearing a white ninja suit. And Zack was wearing a black ninja suit. They started hearing Ninjor's voice saying:

 _'Older than time itself, man has always know the calling. Light of the light. Strength of the soul, ignite its internal power inside of me. I am ninja. I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit. Join with me now as I become one with the true power. Your Journey is complete.'_

They all nodded.

 _'You now possess the power of ninja, deep within your souls.'_

They are started to feel the powers of ninja.

"Now, are you guys scared?" Billy asked.

"I don't think so," the tenga said.

They started to battle. Adam kicked one Tenga and tripped another. "Give up feather head." He sped and quickly defeated them.

Aisha jumped off of a building and looked up to see Tengas trying to jump on her. She moved and then super speed through them and hit them down on the floor.

Billy saw two Tengas jumping on him. When they jumped on him, he flew off, tricking the tengas to only find his suit. "Hey, tengas! Looking for me." He flew to them and stood on one of them. He dive into another Tenga and kicked the other Tengas out.

Rocky saw a tenga flying over him and grabbed. "Ah-ah!" He twists its leg and fell down.

Trini was climbing on the walls of the building. A Tenga pushed her off but she kicked the tenga out and it fell down on the ground. "Now, how do you like me now?"

A Tenga was attacking Zack, but he jumped to the back. The tenga went towards him but he jumped to the front of the Tenga. The Tenga tried to hit him but he jumped again. "This is even better! Ha! Can't catch me."

Rocky and Aisha jump towards one another and were fighting the Tengas side by side. "These Ninja powers are amazing," Aisha said.

Kimberly was cheering on for her friends. She started to hold onto a tree and pull her feet out and when she does, she fell out of the tree. Kim thought she was going to hit the floor really hard but instead someone catched her. Kimberly opened her eyes a little but finds no one. The next thing she knows, she's on the ground.

"No complaining here," Rocky said back.

"Let's finish this," Billy said.

"No more!" one tenga said.

"Let's get out of here," the other tenga said. They started to fly away.

"Give our thanks to Lord Zedd and Rita," Aisha said.

Kimberly and Tommy came and joined their friends.

"Guys, that was awesome," Kim complimented.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck in front them, surprising them. They all look ahead and saw the Red Ranger walking towards them. He demorphs and shows himself as Jason. The Rangers got out of there ninja suits too as Jason made it to them.

"What do you want?" Aisha asked.

Jason put on a bland expression. "That was excellent." His voice was low and emotionless. He started clapping. "Congrats on your first round."

"Like you care," Rocky said.

"I do," Jason smirked. "Because in the end, I'm going to be your biggest enemy." They all look skeptical. "You don't believe me." He got his hand and powers started to come out. He blasted Adam with one. Adam screamed in pain. He felt his right arm stinging. "Do you believe me now?" Everyone is silent. "I'll show it again. He got out his hand again and powers started to come out.

"We believe you, Jason," Trini said.

Jason started between them. "Good." He put his hands to his back and was holding onto his other wrist. He stopped at Kimberly.

"Why are you doing this?" Kimberly asked.

"Because..." Jason turned back to his fellow former teammates. "...I'm the Dark Red." He walks off, leaving his fellow teammates to wonder what he's going to do next.

* * *

 **So what is Jason going to do? Stay tuned.**


	7. A Storm of Red

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry for a long update. But not to worry, I'm still going to continue this.**

* * *

 **A Storm of Red**

Jason Lee Scott had just teleported back to Lord Zedd's palace. He had no look, no expression. He walked up to Lord Zedd, who was standing on the balcony watching the Rangers still in the city, and nodded once. "I have given them your message."

Lord Zedd is pleased. "Oh, yes. Now they will know what is come."

"Yes," Jason said. He walked away into another room.

Rita came into the room. "Zedd!" she screamed. She stomped her way to him. "When are you going to eleminate that Red Ranger!"

"Don't speak to loud, Rita my dear," Zedd said, easing her anger. "I am still thinking if I should spared him or destroy once he destory all the Rangers. You know, it's been hard think since your brother came." Rita rolled her eyes. Lord Zedd looked away from her and stared into space. "We'll see how he does in his next battle. That's when I'll decide."

The Rangers are celebrating their new ninja powers in the Command Center.

"I am thankful that you Rangers didn't let me down," Zordon said.

"I'm just glad that you guys were alright," Alpha said.

"Oh, Alpha," Trini said, embracing Alpha.

"Rangers, Ninjor is giving you guys a message," Zordon said.

The Rangers and Kimberly and Tommy went to the viewing globe.

Ninjor is turned to his back, trying to talk to the Rangers. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Trini giggled. "Over here Ninjor."

Ninjor turned around and face the Rangers. He begin to speak. "Congratulation on a job well done. And now that you've master most of your ninjor powers, we can join forces to protect the temple of power from the evil which inhabits the universe."

"You got it," Rocky grinned.

"Ninjor is now an alliance to us," Zordon spoke, "And when in need from him, he will appear to help fight the monsters of Lord Zedd and Rita."

"Zordon chose well," Ninjor said, "I could not have done better myself. And until we meet again..." He closed off.

"You know, you can't too many friends like that," Aisha commented.

"Yeah, we might've gain our ninja powers, but we still have to face Jason," Adam said.

Kimberly assured them, "Don't worry guys. We can break him. We did it once, we can do it again." Kim was referring the time when they defeated the Sword of Darkness.

"Yeah, but Kim," Aisha pointed out, "Didn't you said that Jason was willingly to go full on evil?"

"Yeah, but that's only because Lord Zedd told him to choose between him destroying me or him becoming evil," Kim said, "he chose to save me. That's the good him."

"But he was the one that captured Adam," Rocky said.

"And don't forget that he absorbed our powers too," Zack added.

"But he never finished the job," Trini pointed out, "He said that he would be back to take a piece of our power but he never did."

"Because he never got the chance because he was protecting me," Kimberly added.

"Okay, I think that's enought," Tommy said in an annoyed voice. "We just need to focus how we are going to get Jason back."

"How? We don't even know his weakness," Zack said.

Adam looks at Trini and spoke to her, "Trini, can I...can we talk?"

Trini looks at him and nodded. They went out of the control panels and Adam begins to speak. "Trini, what is going on with us lately?"

"What do you mean?" Trini asked.

"I mean the fact that you won't even look at me and the fact that we are barely speaking to each other," Adam said. "Is it because of the kiss?"

"I don't know," Trini replied, crossing her hands. "I don't know if I liked it or not. You kissing was a big surprise and I need time."

"I understand," Adam said, "Listen, if you think we should take a break, just tell me."

"No, that's not what I want," Trini said.

"Then what is it that you want," Adam said. Trini looked at him with a sincere look.

* * *

Back in Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd called on Jason to come. "Jason, the Dark Red Ranger. Come here."

Jason walked into the room, steadily. "What is it?"

"I need you to attack the town of Angel Grove," Lord Zedd commanded, "and when the Rangers come, I want you to steal their power, their energy. And when you do, their energy will be bestowed upon you." Jason tilt his head a little bit southwest and thought. "Can you do it?" Lord Zedd asked.

Jason looked up at Zedd with a bland expression. "I can." He then teleports away.

* * *

Suddenly, the Command Center, the alarms went off. The Rangers, Kimberly, and Tommy went to go view the viewing globe. Adam and Trini joined them. It showed Jason morphed as a darker version of the Red Thunder Ranger.

"Jason is destroying the city," Trini said.

"We have to stop him," Adam said.

"Rangers," Zordon begin. Adam, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy all faced Zordon. "the ninja powers that you have gain rebuild your previous powers. You may now morph when you battle like before. And when you guys go into battle, you have to remember that Jason was once one of you so choose wisely. You either stop him or destroy him."

"We got it, Zordon," Billy said.

"Tommy and I will stay here, just in case you need us," Kimberly said.

The gang nodded. Billy then called, "It's Morphin Time!"

-Billy- "White Ranger Power!"

-Adam- "Green Ranger Power!"

-Zack- "Black Ranger Power!"

-Aisha- "Pink Ranger Power!"

-Rocky- "Blue Ranger Power!"

-Trini- "Yellow Ranger Power!"

The six Rangers were now teleported into the city. They are looking everywhere for Jaosn, but there was no sign of them. They were wondering if he was even out here because the city didn't seem to be in danger.

"This better not be a joke," Aisha said.

"The alarms wouldn't have gone off if there wasn't any destruction in the air," Billy said.

"We just have to keep our eyes open," Adam said.

Suddenly, the wind started to get blow hard.

"What's happening?" Rocky asked.

"I think there's a storm coming," Zack said.

Trini got knocked off of his feet. "What's happening?" She then got dragged away in the wind.

"Trini!" Adam screamed.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. It was steady like before. They were wondering where Trini went.

"Sorry for the surprise," Jason said. He appeared in front of them.

"Let her go," Adam commanded.

"Sorry, but I don't follow your rules," Jason said.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I am absorbing her power," Jason answered.

"Why are you doing this?" Aisha asked.

"Because, Lord Zedd wish it," Jason said. He struck his hands, creating electricity, and as he starts to absorb Trini's powers, Adam intervenes and Jason struck him instead. Trini looks up and sees Adam.

"Adam!" Trini exclaimed. Trini got out her blaster and struck Jason with a laser. Jason gets knocked out. Trini ran to Adam. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-" Adam said but was interrupted a sting of power.

Trini contacted Alpha and Zordon. "Zordon. Alpha. Teleport Adam to the Command Center right away." Adam is teleported away.

Jason gets up and with a wave, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Trini got blown away. Zack is left. "Now, let's get this over with," Jason said with an annoyed tone.

"Jase, don't do this," Zack said. "Remember me, I'm your best friend. We used to do almost everything together."

"I don't need to listen to your words," Jason said, "All I need is power. Strength will be enough to defeat you."

"No, you won't always need strength," Zack pointed out, "sometimes you need a brain too. It's not always who's stronger, but who's smarter. And I know you are smart enough to not let evil get in."

Jason charged at him with his doubled sword, but Zack blocks it with his power axe. "Stop talking," Jason said.

"Jase, if you really succumed the darkness, then I guess I'll just have to destroy you,"

"There's no need," Jason said, "I just need to take your powers and then you'll be a goner."

Jason kicks Zack away. "Jason, I know you. Come on, man. Be the guy that's my brother. Be good again."

Jason walks up to Zack. "Don't you get it. Everytime you want me to not give in, I'm doing the exact opposite."

"Why?"

"You don't need an answer," Jason called on the thunder and strikes Zack with his double sword. Zack is demorphed.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Kimberly and Tommy are viewing the viewing globe. They see Zack getting beat.

"Tommy, we need to get down there," Kimberly said.

"I agree," Tommy said. He walks over to Alpha, "Alpha, teleport us."

"Alrighty," Alpha said and in a few seconds, they are teleported.

* * *

Jason walks up to Zack and grabs his shoulder. Zack looks up at him and nod his head. "Take it. I give up."

Jason snaps his fingers and Trini, Rocky, Billy, and Aisha are flying back with Kimberly and Tommy teleporting in.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Jason said as the seven of them are lined up. Jason begins fighting them, knocking them one by one.

Rocky and Billy grabs Jason by the arms and Trini and Aisha came charging at him. Jason jerked his arms and grabs theirs and swing them over to Aisha and Trini. Zack is thrown over to them. Kimberly and Tommy were hand to hand fighting him. Kimberly gets pushed and Tommy knocked off his feet. Jason lightly stand on Tommy with one foot.

"Ironic isn't," Jason said, "Remember in your evil green ranger days, you teleported me to a cell and almost destroyed, just like this. But in this case, I will finish the job that you failed to succeed."

"Jase, don't do this," Tommy said.

"Sorry, couldn't quite hear you," Jason said.

Kimberly got up as Jason got out a sword. Jason held it out was rushing it to Tommy until...

"Stop!" Kimberly yelled. Jason looked at her. "Jason, let go of your sword."

"I will not," Jason said. "He needs to pay from what he did to me."

"But that was long ago," Kimberly pointed out, "Revenge is never the answer." Kimberly slowly walked up to Jason. "You should know that."

Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Zack, and Trini got up. They walked over to Kimberly.

"Jason, we know you," Trini said, "You are not this monster."

"That Jason died long ago," Jason said.

"But this one is still here," Aisha said, "And he had a choice to make, just like the old Jason."

"I don't care about my choice," Jason said, "All I want is power."

"Why is that important to you?" Rocky asked. "Have you really become a villian? You don't need power."

"No, you don't understand," Jason said, "You don't understand me at all. I'm not trying to succumb to darkness or have power. I need the power to become dark so I could succeed to what I'm going to do."

"And what is that, exactly," Billy asked.

"Something that we all want," Jason said. "And if you were my friends, you would support me, not go against."

"We are trying too, but you're making it very hard," Zack pointed out.

"I know you think that I'm trying to attack you or get rid of the Power Rangers, but I'm not, I'm doing the opposite and that is all that you need to know," Jason said before stepping off of Tommy.

"Jason, wait," Kimberly said. Jason vanished away.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers are wondering while Trini is looking over Adam. Adam is laying on a seat that was away from the contol panels. Aisha and Kimberly walked over to her.

"Trini, he's going to be okay," Aisha said.

"I hope so," Trini said, her voice a little shaky, "because, after all this time, I've been ignoring him. I was trying to find out if I like him or not. And if we can move forward from our relationship and that's probably why he kissed me. He wanted to move forward."

"Hold on, you guys kissed?" Kimberly asked.

Trini's cheeks started to reddened. "Yes."

"Trini, no matter what happens, Adam is going to be okay," Aisha assured. "I've known him my entire life and I can definitely say that he's going to be okay."

Trini nodded and the three headed back to the guys.

"Jason said that he's doing the opposite of what we think he's doing," Billy said.

"Yeah, what does that suppose to mean?" Zack asked.

"I think it means that Jason is not trying to get rid of us, the Power Rangers, but insteas trying to get rid of something evil," Billy said.

"Lord Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"I think so," Billy said.

"That's not possible," Kimberly said, "I saw Jason step in that evil lizer thingy, his loyalty is Lord Zedd."

"But not always," Billy said, "Being evil, you can either be loyal or overthrown the master and what we've seen, he's been both."

"Maybe, it's not Lord Zedd that's he's being loyal to, maybe it's us," Rocky suggested.

"How?" Aisha asked.

"I guess we just have to ask Jason ourselves," Trini said.

* * *

In the palace, Jason is in a room, taking the power that he had absorbed from Adam into a glass vase. He then separate the power into three. The other two power were stored in their own glass bottles. Jason then pour a blue liquid into the glass vase, causing the it to bubble up. "I have to finish what I started," Jason said to himself.

* * *

 **What is Jason up to? Can the Rangers find out? Stay tuned.**


	8. Savior

**Hey, guys. I know the last chapter was c*appie, but I hope this one is better.**

 **Savior**

* * *

Billy, Trini, and Aisha are in the Command Center. Billy is holding a device he had constructed. Kimberly, Zack, and Rocky teleported in. Kimberly went to Billy. "Okay, Billy are you done?"

"No, there's something missing," Billy said.

"Well, what is it?" Rocky asked.

"I need a power source that is equally powerful to Jason's so that way we can freeze him and we can ask him our questions," Billy said.

"Well, what do you need?" Rocky asked.

"I'm hoping if we absorb our power in here, but in order for Jason to be still for a long time, it's going to require a lot of energy from all of us," Billy explained.

Trini looks at Adam, who's still out. Aisha notcies this. "Trini, you ready?" Aisha asked. Trini nodded.

"I just hope Adam will wake up soon," Trini said. Aisha touched Trini's hand in assurance. Trini smiles.

They get out their power coins and the device started to absorb. Afterwards, Billy tells them that they need to get Jason's attention and Kimberly stays behind.

They all get in position. "It's Morphin Time!" Zack called out.

-Billy- "White Ranger Power!"

-Zack- "Black Ranger Power!"

-Aisha- "Pink Ranger Power!"

-Rocky- "Blue Ranger Power!"

-Trini- "Yellow Ranger Power!"

They arrive at the park and calls out to Jason.

"Yoo-hoo, Jason," Aisha called out. She waved her hand in the air.

"Jason, we call upon you," Billy said, after putting the device by a tree. Zack is guarding it.

"Man, where is he?" Rocky asked.

"Right behind you," Jason said. They all look back and saw Jason with his hands behind his back. "What do you want? Make it quick."

"You're not going to absorb our powers?" Trini asked.

"No, I guess I just needed one source of power from one of you guys," Jason said.

"How come?" Rocky asked.

"Our new powers must've had more energy and power than our old ones," Billy answered.

"Yes, and with the powers that I gain before your ninja powers boosted it up," Jason added. "Is that all that you want?"

"No," Aisha said, "What did you mean when you said that you're doing the opposite of what we think you were doing?"

"That is my own business," Jason said, coldly.

"Why? You use to be our greatest leader and now, you're a wimp," Rocky said.

"I don't have time for this," Jason said. "I have magic now and I can easily curse this town if I wanted too."

"How?" Aisha asked.

"Zedd's Malilizer give me that gift, but it did not turn me against you." He turned around and started walking away.

"Zack!" Trini yelled.

Zack pressed a button. Jason turns around and the beam from the device hits him and he freezes.

Jason could not move his body. "What are you guys doing?"

"You won't be able to move if unless you tell us or destroy the device," Billy informed him.

"Get me free," Jason commanded.

"Or what?" Aisha talked back.

Jason tries to move, but is struggling. "You know how it is. Talk."

Jason shook his head. "If I do, then you guys will ruin everything."

"Ruin what?" Trini asked.

"Ruin my plan," Jason said. He started to wiggle his feet.

"Your plan of what?" Zack asked.

"Of destroying him!" A blast came out of Jason and he freed himself.

"What?!" Aisha said.

With a wave of his hand, he whisked the Rangers away. When the Rangers got up, Jason is gone.

* * *

At the Command Center, Aisha, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Tommy are gather around. They were talking.

"Who is this 'him'?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, but I think he meant Lord Zedd," Trini said.

"Rangers, if this is true, there still may be a good chance that the old Jason is still inside," Zordon said.

"But Jason can't just destroy Lord Zedd by himself," Tommy said.

"But he does have enough power to do it," Zordon explains.

* * *

At Zedd's palace, Rito is looking through Rita's telescope. "Ah! That's a good view." Rita comes up to him and hits him on the head.

"Get away, you little bag of bones!" Rita screamed. Rito moves and scratches his head. "Look what you did, your bones scratched Ritascope!"

"Um, sis," Rito said, "Why does that telescope so important to you?"

"Because, Zeddy gave it to me," Rita said, "It's one of the few things that I will cherish."

"Why?" Rita asked, "It's not like he's been caring about you."

"That's because he's been hanging around with that red pukey ranger!" Rita explained.

"And you should tolerate that?" Rito asked.

"No," Rita said. She begin to think. "I know, I shall destroy him!" She giggles.

"Zedd will get mad," Rito said.

Realizing Rito was correct, Rita thought of a new idea. "Ah!" she said as she though of the plan. "Rita, pack your bags, we're going to Africa!"

"Africa!" Rito said in shock. He groans.

"Hurry up! Before I tell daddy that you won't obey," Rita threatened.

Rito walked off. "Alright. I just hope my bones won't get dry up."

"Get some Tengas too!" Rita screamed. She turned around and yells, "Oh, Zeddy!"

Zedd came into the room with his staff. "What is it sugar plum?"

"I'm leaving for Africa! Don't bother to come along," Rita says, "It's personal business!" Rita turns away.

"Okay, my dear," Zedd says. Rita faced him with anger. She was going to snap at him but stomped off. "What did I say?" Zedd asked, being skeptical.

"Goldar!" Zedd yells.

Goldar comes into the room and bows. "What is it that you want, master?"

"I need you and some tengas to go down to Earth to exhaust the Rangers while the Dark Red Ranger gets relaxed," Zedd commanded. He then magically gets a vile of energy. "Put this on the Yellow Ranger. Now that her lovey dovey is out of the way, we can harm her."

Goldar groans. "Alright,"

Goldar and some tengas are down at Earth. The five Rangers came in their ninja suits.

"What is it that you want, Goldar/" Billy asked.

"I follow my master's orders," Goldar said. "Tengas, attack!"

The Rangers and the Tenga attack each other while Billy and Rocky get Goldar.

Trini uses telekinesis and controls the Tengas to dance until they drop.

A Tenga comes at Aisha and they get her ninja suit. Aisha appears behind them and charges at them. She flips one Tenga down and pushes one Tenga and they went down like dominoes.

Zack super speed jumps them. "Catch me if you can," Zack commented. He flips one tenga and kicks two to a tree.

"You guys are nothing compared to your leader," Goldar commented. Goldar got Rocky and Billy's arm and flips them to the ground. "Or should I say former leader." He steps on Billy. Billy twist Goldar's feet and he fells to the ground. Rocky steps on Goldar.

"Looks like we're doing okay without him," Rocky said.

Goldar trips Rocky's other feet and he ends up falling. Rocky gets up and Billy and him made a double attack, flying Goldar away. Goldar is now by himself.

"Looks like you're outnumbered," Aisha said.

"It doesn't matter," Goldar replied. He takes out his sword and begin to slice them. Billy and Rocky holds onto Goldar's arm but is jerked away. Zack tries to tackle him but he ends getting shock. Aisha and Trini fly at him. He pushes Aisha away and holds onto Trini.

"What are you doing, Goldar?" Trini asked.

He got out the vile and poured it on her. Trini collapsed and knocks out.

"Trini!" Billy yells.

"What have you done to her?" Aisha asked.

"Just my orders," Goldar said and then flew away.

* * *

The Rangers are back at the Command Center. They are surprised to see Adam wake up. "Adam, are you okay?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I just got a slight headache," Adam answered. When Billy teleported back with Trini, Trini is layed down on a seat. "Trini!" Adam exclaimed and went beside her. Billy steps back. "What happened to her?"

"It was Goldar," Billy explained, "He put some energy inside of her and now, she's like this."

"Goldar!" Adam said grumpily.

"It's not time to get upset Adam," Aisha said. "Alpha, can you see what the problem is?"

"Yes," Alpha said, scanning Trini. "Ay-yi-yi. Trini has been put under a dark sleeping curse. You guys need to destroy the dark magic that doing it so she can be free."

"Well, whose dark magic could've done this?" Zack asked.

"It's Jason," Tommy said, "Look, I don't want to believe it either, but I just thought of it because he's been doing stuff secretly."

"No, I don't believe Jason would've done," Kimberly said.

"It could've been Lord Zedd or Rita," Aisha backed her up.

"True," Tommy said, "but why would they do it? Why would they just use it on Trini?"

"Maybe they are going to use it later," Aisha said.

"Come on, guys," Tommy said, "Think. Jason has been lying to us and has been distancing himself from us."

"Yeah, but the only way for us to know is if we asked him," Zordon said.

* * *

At the palace, Jason is in the same room as before. "It's finally ready." He uses his telekinesis and takes the energy and it created a light. Jason took a piece of that put it in a jar of other energy, glowing black, blue, and green.

A the Command Center, Adam, Zack, and Rocky started to feel a sting. They started to gasp for air.

The light and energy created a spheric ball with the colors of black and blue with a hint of green.

Adam, Zack, and Rocky fell down as the others exchange looks. Trini wakes up and looks around to see what happened. "What happened?"

The spheric ball came to Jason and it holds it onto his hands.

"Jason happened," Tommy said. Trini looks at the three Rangers on the floor and widened her eyes.

Jason raise the ball up. "Lord Zedd get ready to take on this power I like to call the Orb of Doom." Jason smiles and walks away.

* * *

 **How did Trini wake up? What's Jason going to do? Stay tuned.**


	9. Wizard for a Day, Part 1

**Hey, there. Another episode/chapter to go. Hope you like.**

* * *

 **Wizard for a Day, Part 1**

Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, and Aisha are in the Command Center, wondering what just happened.

"Zordon, what happened?" Trini asked.

Zordon explains, "From you last battle, Goldar put you under a sleeping spell. Now that you are awake, he could tie your life to any object or person. You must be aware of this. Rocky, Adam, and Zack are down from the powers that were stolen from them. Jason has use their powers and created a dark weapon that could eliminate any evil or good in the universe."

"Zordon, what's going to happen when Jason activates it?" Tommy asked.

"The sky will turn dark and what Jason wants, he will achieve it," Zordon said.

"Guys, what if his motives is to destroy the Power Rangers, or worse, Earth?" Aisha asked.

"Then we will give it everything we got," Billy said. He looks down at the three Rangers and faced Zordon. "Zordon, is there a way to desconnect their powers to the dark weapon?"

"Fortunately, yes," Zordon said, "But you have to find an equal force with the powers."

"I think I got it," Billy said, "If Jason's stole Zack, Rocky, and Adam's power that were given to them, maybe Jason's powers that was force upon him will disconnect it."

"There's only one problem," Aisha said, "How are we suppose to steal Jason's powers?"

"That device that freezed him can absorb some of the darkness, but only if it's activated," Billy said, "But it can only work in a closed environment so it doens't destroy other properties."

"You mean like a room?" Kimberly asked. Billy nodded.

"But where?" Aisha asked.

"Rangers, the Command Center will be fine," Alpha said, "We can put a protection spell to make sure he doesn't destroy it."

"Okay, I guess we can do what we did last time," Trini said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Billy called out.

-Billy- "White Ranger Power!"

-Aisha- "Pink Ranger Power!"

-Trini- "Yellow Ranger Power!"

* * *

In the Palace, Lord Zedd is observing the Rangers and he's laughing at them. "Those puny Rangers don't know what's coming at them!" Zedd exclaimed. "And since Rita is on vacation, I can think now." He goes to his throne and calls on Goldar. Goldar enters the room. "Goldar, tell that Red Ranger to come in here, immediately."

"As you wish, master," Goldar said. Goldar goes back and calls on Jason.

Jason enters the room with a bland expression. "You called," Jason said.

"Your Ranger friends are calling you," Lord Zedd said.

"I don't care about them," Jason said.

"Of course you don't," Lord Zedd, "but they do care about you." Jason gave a nod. "Now, now. Since I have given you your own room that no one can hear or see from outside and that you've been resting and relaxing, how about you kick some of those Rangers out of the way? And if you don't, that means that you're no longer loyal to me. And if you're not loyal, well, I suppose you were planning something against me while you were in that room. So...did you?"

Jason scoffs. "Oh, never. And you really want to hurt them. I've got three Rangers down. One more than the Rangers you've gotten. Me and Trini. There's only three left, but there's only two functional Rangers that are working. Now, why should you be questioning my loyalty if I can do the same to you?"

"Well, well," Lord Zedd, "I've see that the student has one up the master." Jason proudly smiles. "You can go down to Earth and give your friends a message: I will be victorious in the end with a new energy that I just found." Jason nods. He then teleports down to Earth.

"What do you guys want?" Jason asked. "Haven't I made myself clear when I toss you guys away?"

"Listen," Trini begin, "You can say whatever you want and do whatever you want, but we know the truth, you are on our side no matter how much you try to push us away."

"That's very sweet, Trini," Jason said, "Your compassion is what I loved most about you." He crossed his arms behind his back and walked back and forth. "Lord Zedd sends a message: he will win in the end of this battle between good and evil with a new energy source that he found. Beware rangers. He's coming."

"And what about you?" Aisha asked.

"What about me?" Jason asked, stopping.

"What are you going to do?" Aisha asked.

"There's nothing I can do to stop the battle of good and evil," Jason said.

"So, that's it?" Aisha asked. "You just...give up like that?"

"Jason, um, Zordon wants us to talk to each other at the Command Center," Billy informed, "We all want to talk about this situation, together."

"Okay," Jason said. He teleports back into the palace.

"Now, that wasn't hard, was it?" Lord Zedd said.

"What is this new energy source that you found?" Jason asked.

"Well, if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Lord Zedd said.

"Oh, come on," Jason said, "I am your only trusted general."

"Oh, so you won't destroy me with anything," Lord Zedd said.

"Not at all," Jason said.

Lord Zedd conjure the Orb of Doom to appear. Jason's eyes widened. "How did you get that?"

"I can sense when there are Rangers in the palace or at least their energy that makes them Rangers anyway," Lord Zedd said. "Besides...do you really think that you could get away with it?" Jason scoffs and shakes his head. "Now, why don't you be a good pet and do what you are told?" Lord Zedd conjure a blast from his hands. He target it at Jason, but Jason disappears. Lord Zedd yells.

"Goldar!" Lord Zedd growls. "Go down to Earth and plant this in the center of Angel Grove. It shall be the first place that gets destroy." He tosses the ball at Goldar.

* * *

In the Command Center, the Rangers got an alarm. "Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha said in a panic voice, "It's coming from the viewing globe." The Rangers turned to the viewing globing.

It showed Jason. "Guys, let me in. I've got some news to tell you guys."

"Just wait a second, Jason," Trini said.

After it ended, the gang got around the console. "Okay," Billy said, holding the device, "Tommy, you activate this when Jason immediately comes here. You will need to the flip the switch on the side so it can absorb Jason's power. It will limit his abilities as a power ranger though." Tommy nods.

"Guys," Aisha said, skeptical, "do you think we're doing the right thing? Betraying Jason like this?"

"But we have to keep in mind that it's the only to disconnect his our ties," Billy assures her.

"Just be careful, guys," Kimberly said.

Billy give Alpha a nod and Alpha teleported Jason in. "Guys-" Jason began before being caught in the force field. "What are you guys doing?!"

"I'm sorry Jason, but this is the only way," Tommy said.

Jason tried to kick himself out. Nothing happened. He tried to use magic, but he could feel the magic and the energy out of him. "Why can't I do anything?"

* * *

Goldar is in the middle of town with some Tengas. "Tengas, you go on watch. I'll set the orb."

* * *

"Want to move, talk," Billy said to Jason, who was frozen.

"Not like this," Jason said.

"Has this really become the leader of the Power Rangers?" Tommy said.

"Listen, I will explain everything if you just let me free," Jason said.

"No," Trini said, "You don't get to do anything, but talk. Jason, you were always a brother to me and I know deep down inside, the old you is still there."

"What do you guys expect?" Jason asked, trying to move his legs.

"We expect what others expect of their leaders," Aisha said, "and that is becoming a role model."

"Jason, tell us why you put a sleeping curse of Trini," Billy asked.

"I did no such thing," Jason said, "listen, I-"

"Jason, we will try to believe you," Trini said.

"Try?" Jason pointed out that word. Rage was coming out of him. "I did not put that sleeping curse on Trini. I am not responsible!" His rage was heating up the device. "The only reason why Adam, Rocky, and Zack are asleep is because I needed power and their powers were enough to destroy Lord Zedd. I created the Orb of Doom with the powers. Lord Zedd took that weapon and is going to end the world with it! I did everything, plotting ways to destroy him since the moment he threatened you guys months ago!" The Rangers exchanges looks as the device overheats and explodes. Jason got freed and snapped at them more. "I am still your leader! And you have no respect to talk to me like that!"

Everyone was silent, even Zordon and Alpha. Speechless.

After a moment, Aisha spoke up. "Jason, we...we...um-"

She was interrupted by an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

Alpha went on the console and found Goldar in the middle of Angel Grove and has planted the Orb of Doom.

"How come the alarms didn't went off?" Aisha asked.

"The device might've blocked the signal when it was being use," Alpha explains.

"We have to stop him," Aisha said.

"I agree," Jason said.

"Let's go," Trini said.

Jason tried to morph, but is confuse why he can't. "Why can't I morph?"

"Because that device sucked some of your energy and magic," Aisha explains.

"And now, you can't teleport out here because your magic gave you the ability to morph," Billy said.

"Guys, I am on your side," Jason said.

The Rangers ignore his words. Although they knew that Jason might be telling the truth, they all can't just erase the fact that he still can't be trusted.

"Kim?" Jason said. Kimberly faced him. "Do you still believe in me?"

Kimberly walked over to him. "Jase, I would want to believe that you are still good but with everything that has happened, I...I just don't know anymore."

Jason nodded and smiled a little. "I understand. You guys may go."

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called out.

-Billy- "White Ranger Power!"

-Aisha- "Pink Ranger Power!"

-Trini- "Yellow Ranger Power!"

The three Rangers went to the center of the city and found Goldar and some Tengas.

Goldar looked at them and laughed. "Rangers, you guys are late! I've already set the orb and it's going to destroy the city of Angel Grove!"

"Not if we can stop it," Billy said. He jumped at Goldar and Aisha and Trini fight off the Tengas. Trini kicked two tengas and went straight for the orb of doom. She use her blaster and blast at it but nothing happened. The orb's power was already setting its destruction.

"Guys, it did nothing," Trini informed the others.

"What?" Aisha said.

A tenga jumped on Trini. Trini kicked it away, but gets jumped on by several Tengas. "Let go of me!"

Billy kicked Goldar. Goldar fires at Billy and knocks him down. Billy weakly gets up.

Aisha is struggling to get to the orb of doom. "We need the other rangers!" she yelled.

* * *

In the Command Center, Kimberly and Tommy help Alpha disconnect the powers from the three rangers.

"There, they should be disconnected," Alpha said.

Rocky and Zack gets up. "What happened?" They look at the viewing globe and is suprise to see Billy, Trini, and Aisha fighting off the Tengas and Goldar. They are struggling.

"Guys," Jason said.

His voice made the two looked back at him. They were suprise to see Jason there. "What are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"I'm here to talk to you guys," Jason said.

"Save it," Zack said.

"We don't care if you're here to redeem yourself or whatever," Rocky said.

"Just hear me out," Jason said.

"No, we gave you plenty of chance to talk, but you denied them all so why should we give another," Rocky said.

"Rangers, there is no time to fight," Zordon said, "Rocky, Zack, you're team needs you."

"What about Adam?" Rocky asked.

"Rangers, it may take some for him to wake up because of the brute force that was upon him," Alpha explained.

Rocky and Zack nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Rocky called out.

-Zack- "Black Ranger Power!"

-Rocky- "Blue Ranger Power!"

Rocky charged at the Tengas that were attacking Aisha. Zack fight off the ones that Trini was fighting.

"Guys, let's try destroying it with our blasters at the same time," Trini suggested.

"I'm with you," Aisha said.

"Let's do it!" Billy said, kicking Goldar off of him.

Each of them pull out their blasters and shoot at the orb but it didn't stop.

"Nothing happened," Zack said.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. Roots and vines started to come out of the city.

"What's happening?" Aisha asked.

"The orb of doom is starting its destruction to the city," Goldar explained. "It looks quite fun, but I have to go." He vanished with the Tengas.

Trees started to form.

"We must get out of here," Trini said. They all teleported away.

* * *

In the Command Center, the five Rangers teleport in. They take off their helmets.

"Zordon, what's happening to the city?" Aisha asked.

"Lord Zedd is destroying the existence of Angel Grove by turning it to how it was before," Zordon explained. Jason turns around, thinking of a way to destroy the orb.

"How can we stop this?" Rocky asked.

"Rangers, I must be honest with you, this object is to only destroy or reverse things, there's no undoing it," Zordon explained.

"Are you saying that Angel Grove is hopeless now?' Billy asked.

Jason faced them all. "I think I know how to destroy the orb and Lord Zedd all at once."

With a gasp of breath, Adam wakes up. Trini smiles and hug Adam, but he pushes her away. "No, don't touch me."

"Adam..." Trini began, "...what's wrong?"

"No," Adam said, shaking his head. "No, no. This can't be happening. No." Billy grabbed a hold of him.

"His pulse is beating fast," Billy said, "he's burning up."

"He's probably in shock of something he dreamt of," Aisha said.

"Well, what did he dreamt of?" Trini asked.

"No, darkenss," Adam said. "Future..the fall of Rangers."

"The Fall of the Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked.

* * *

 **What's going on with Adam? What is he seeing? Can the Rangers destroy the Orb of Doom and Lord Zedd?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	10. Wizard for a Day, Part 2

**Sorry guys for a long update. Low Internet here. Anyway, this is going to be the end of the saga. Originally, I was planning the last installment to end the saga, but it felt a little rush. Enjoy!**

 **Wizard for a Day, Part 2**

"What?" Aisha exclaimed from the news.

"Adam, are you okay?" Billy asked.

Adam finally came to his senses. "No, I'm not. I saw a vision." Everyone exchange looks.

"Well, what did you see?" Jason asked.

"I saw you," he pointed at Trini. "I saw you in a tube, similar to Zordon. But it was like a casket. And I felt like you were gone."

"I died?" Trini asked.

"No, it was like you were sleeping, but you couldn't wake up," Adam said. "I was horrified. I tried to escape. I tried to wake up, but something wouldn't let me."

"So you dreamt about Trini's death," Tommy said.

"Yes and something else," Adam stated, "I felt like that was the beginning of the end..."

"End of...?" Rocky asked.

"The Power Rangers," Adam replied.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. They all check the viewing globe. Vines and roots are destroying Angel Grove.

"We have to do something about this," Rocky said.

"Yeah, but what," Kimberly said.

"Guys, I got an idea that might work," Jason said. "But you have to trust me on this or Angel Grove is going to not exist on the map anymore."

Everyone looked at one another. They were not sure what to do.

Kimberly stepped in. "Jase, I believe you." Kimberly put her hand out. Jason put his hand on top of hers.

"Me too," Zack said. He placed his hand on theirs.

"Yeah," Trini replied.

Everyone agreed. Soon enough, they all put their hands together and break free.

"Now, can I still morph?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Billy. "But your power is up to full strength so you may be weaken."

"It's a risk I'm will to take," Jason said.

"Good Rangers," Zordon said, "And may the power protect you."

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called out.

-Billy- "White Ranger Power!"

-Adam- "Green Ranger Power!"

-Zack- "Black Ranger Power!"

-Aisha- "Pink Ranger Power!"

-Rocky- "Blue Ranger Power!"

-Trini- "Yellow Ranger Power!"

The seven Rangers, Kimberly and Tommy are looking at Angel Grove. Building are sinking to ground.

In the Palace, Lord Zedd orders Goldar to destroy the Rangers.

The Rangers charge at Goldar and the Tengas.

Kimberly and Tommy fight side by side. Tommy kicked a Tenga while Kimberly jumped through the air and kicks it down.

Zack kicks a Tenga and Rocky runs up and kicks that Tenga to the ground. Rocky swings Zack and lets go. Zack twisted while he flew, taking three Tengas down with him.

Billy and Adam are taking a Tenga. He trips Adam and steps on him. Billy put his hands together and disappear to underground. His hands got a touch on Rito's other foot. Billy twist his feet and the Tenga fell down.

"You really think you can take me, Dark Red," Goldar teased, "After all, you were just a means to an end."

"Is that all you to say?" Jason asked. Jason charges at him, but Goldar uses his sword and slash him. Jason could feel his powers weakening.

"Dark Red, you don't look so good," Goldar said.

"It was just a slash," Jason said. Jason gets up and starts fighting Goldar again.

Trini jumps over a Tenga and kicks off the tree. She strike down a Tenga. Aisha came and speedily run them in circles. The Tengas fell down of dizziness.

"Jason," Aisha calls out. Jason looks at her for one seconds as he continues to battle Goldar. "I'll go check the Orb."

Jason kicks Goldar off and runs towards Aisha. "No, it's too dangerous," Jason said as he finally catches up with Aisha. "You can't be near it. I created. I will handle it."

"Jase, jut be careful," Aisha warned.

"I will," Jason assured her.

In the Palace, Lord Zedd is starting to get worried. "If that betrayer deactivates the orb, my plans will be ruin. I shall go down there myself to stop him." Lord Zedd teleports away.

Jason makes it to where the orb was placed. Lord Zedd intercepts him though.

"Ah, I am not too late for you to save your hometown from being crush," Lord Zedd spoke.

"You can't stop me," Jason said, "I still have my magic."

"Yeah, about that," Lord Zedd said. He then uses his staff and take every ounce of magic he had given him. "Now you're useless just like your friends." He then cast a spell to make the vines come to Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Zack and tie them up against two tree. Rocky and Aisha at one tree and Billy and Zack the other. He dropped the trees to circled down Kim, Tommy, Trini, and Adam. The trees starts to burn. "Now, who should I destroy first? Aisha, your best friend. Kimberly, the one person who always believed in you. Tommy, your brother-like friend. The smart one, Billy. Sweet Trini. Goofy Rocky. Shy Adam. Or Zack, you're longest friend in the entire universe. Which four are you going to pick. I can't wait to find out." Lord Zedd then teleports out with the rest of his minions.

Jason looks at both sides. He couldn't choose who to save. Jason charges at fire. He comes in and Kimberly coughing and the rest tired from the heat. He grabs Trini and Kim and jumps out.

"You guys stay here," Jason said. Jason got out his double sword and toss one at Rocky and Aisha's tree and the other at Billy and Adam's. The sword slice the vines off.

Jason runs into the fire again. Tommy and Adam were barely holding on. Jason pulls Tommy out. He tries to go in, but the fire was starting to really burn the wood. "I-I can't get Adam."

"What?" Aisha said softly, still catching some breath.

"The fire is burning too much heat," Jason said.

"Don't worry," Trini stood up, "I got this." She jumps through the air and grabs Adam, who is just holding onto his breath. She jumps out with him. Trini takes off her helmet as Adam demorphs. Trini smiles worriedly. "You're going to be okay, Adam. You're going to be okay." Adam faintly smile as he slowly opens his eyes.

In the Palace, Lord Zedd has observed this and is furious. "Those do gooders always wins! This time, I will surely put an to those Rangers, once and for all."

"Do you want me to come with you, sire?" Goldar asked.

"No, there's no need," Lord Zedd said. He teleports down there and confronts them.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"The end of the Power Rangers," Lord Zedd answered.

"I'm sorry, but that can't be done," Kim said.

"Of, why of course?" Lord Zedd said. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing that I do."

"No, you are done messing with all of us," Jason said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lord Zedd asked.

"It means that I will destroy you," Jason said.

"How do you plan on doing so?" Lord Zedd asked.

"With this..." Jason runs towards the Orb.

"Jason, don't!" Rocky yelled.

"Jason, no!" Kim screamed.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this," Jason said. He grabs the Orb and charges at Lord Zedd. He force the orb onto Zedd's chest as the power of the orb is starting to heat up.

"Jason, get out of there!" Tommy cautioned.

"I started the mess with the Orb, now I shall finish it," Jason said.

Jason starts to float Lord Zedd off the ground as the Orb starts to explode. Lord Zedd closes his eyes and faded away. Jason lands on the ground. The other Rangers, Kim, and Tommy runs to his side.

"Jason, are you alright bro?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, "I'm fine. I just can't believe it. He's gone. Lord Zedd is gone."

"Don't get too excited," Tommy said, "Don't forget about Rita."

"Don't remind us," Aisha said.

Kimberly looked around them. "Guys, look around us. Angel Grove is returning."

"You know, I'm just glad that we don't have to face Lord Zedd anymore," Trini said.

"Don't count on that just yet, Rangers," Lord Zedd's voice was heard.

They look behind them and saw Lord Zedd, safe with no damage.

"What?" Adam said.

"No," Billy said.

"How?" Rocky asked.

"Just before the Orb exploded, I teleported out," Lord Zedd explained. They all look at one another. "Pity though I have to let you go. You were a good soldier. You know, I always wanted to know what it feels like to win against you pity rangers and it feels fantastic. Now you all know the feeling of disappoinment and losing. See you later Rangers." Before Lord Zedd teleported out though, he zaps Jason in head and he knocks out.

In the Command Center, Jason is laying down while Alpha analyze him.

Kim asked, "Alpha, what is wrong with him?"

"Nothing seems to be wrong, Kimberly," Alpha explained, "It's just a slight head bruise, but other than that he's fine."

"Thanks Alpha," Kimberly is watching over him. After a moment, she turns away and talks to Tommy.

"Tommy," Kimberly begin, "I know that for four months I've been searching for Jason only to find him...evil."

"No, Kim," Tommy said, "It's not your fault. You should be allowed to find him. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been jealous."

Jason started to open his eyes.

"No, it's not," Kim said, "Tommy, you need to know that I still have the same interest in you as you do in me. And I would really want to start our relationship back up again."

"Kim-" Tommy said.

"Tommy, you got nothing to be jealous over," Kim said, "I like you. Like 'like'." Kimberly grabs Tommy's hand.

Jason thought for a while and is sadden. He slowly stands up as he feels his headache. "Ahh," he groans.

Tommy and Kimberly look at him and Kim lets go of Tommy's hand. She walks over to Jason, trying to help him stand. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Jason said. "I've spent four months looking for a way to destroy him. I was close, but I had to step into that Malilizer. And then I distance myself away from you guys. And when it was that moment - the moment when Lord Zedd was suppose to be destroy - it was ruined. And that failure is now with me."

"Jas-" Kimberly said.

Jason interrupted. "No, For the last couple of days, I blamed Lord Zedd for ruining my relationship with you guys, but now I know that it was me who ruined it. I ruined my relationship because I wanted to destroy Lord Zedd more."

"Jason, we forgive you," Jason said.

"I know, because that's the kind of person that you are," Jason said, "but from a regular bystander, they wouldn't forgive me. And how could they forgivewhen I don't even do that to myself yet."

"Jase, I think you need to lay down more," Tommy said.

"Jason, you're not making a lot of sense right now," Kimberly said.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be around you guys anymore until I figure some stuff out," Jason says. "I really just can't handle anything right now."

"Okay," Kimberly nodded. "Fine."

 **Stay tuned.**

 **I'm sorry for not working on this story. I've just been postponing to work on it. I finally have motivation to write. I know, probably not a great ending to the Dark Red saga, but I had to wrap it so that I could writer the Filler episodes. Now, the next storyline won't be too far ahead.**


	11. Passing the Lantern

**I'm so sorry that I am posting late again. I've been postponing and the internet was slow and it couldn't be loaded until now. Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't include the Bulk and Skull training to become Junior Police Officers. I just had to cut some stuff out.**

* * *

 **Passing the Lantern**

Billy and Aisha are sitting in the Youth Center.

"What's up with Jason, lately?" Billy asked, "He hasn't been active since the other day."

"I wish I knew," Aisha replied. "He hasn't been talking to me either." Aisha then change the subject. "I hope Adam had a good time at his family reunion. He sure was excited."

Billy adds, "Yeah, this was his big change to get in touch with his roots. You know how important that is to him." Aisha giggles.

Adam enters the Youth Center, holding a lantern. He walks to Billy and Aisha. "Hey guys?!"

Billy replies, "Hey."

"Where did you get that cool lantern?" Aisha asks.

Adam explains while sitting down, "They presented it to me at the reunion. It's been in my family for years. Apparently, it has great powers."

"Wow, that's quite an honor, Adam," Billy said.

"It is," Adam responded back, "You see a lantern keeper is chosen for each generation. It's a big responsibility."

Billy looks at the tag that's hanging on the lantern. "Hey, what does this inscription says?"

Adam responds, "I wish I knew."

Aisha asked, "You mean they didn't tell you."

"They say I'm suppose to discover it for myself," Adam explained.

Bulk and Skull, now join in the Junior Police Force, walks over to Adam, Billy, and Aisha. Bulk grabs Adam's lantern - Adam warning him to be careful with it.

"We'll help you discover it," Bulk says.

"When did you guys join the Police Force?" Aisha asked.

"Hey," Skull said, "the ceremony is today. After today, we'll be known as the Junior Police Officers."

Bulk comments on the lantern. "I got it. The lantern says 'Do not try and read something unless it's in English'". Bulk and Skull both laugh at the joke. Skull pats Bulk in the back, causing the lantern to slip out of Bulk's grip.

Adam catches it. Bulk and Skull, in regret, turns away.

"That was close," Adam says.

"Looks like your lantern is already demonstrating its capabilities," Billy says.

Aisha angrily comments, "Sure put those two in their places."

Adam looks down at the tag, "I don't think I've even begun to understand its powers."

"Speaking of," Billy said, "We know that Jason is done being evil. That means that Lord Zedd is now focus on destroying Angel Grove with his monsters."

"Yeah, so?" Aisha asked.

"Lord Zedd making monsters equals giant monsters," Billy dumb it down.

"That's right," Adam said, "We don't have our zords. Maybe we should talk to Zordon and Alpha."

"Or Ninjor," Aisha added.

Jason walks in and towards them. Aisha looked at him with concern. "Hey, Jase," Aisha greeted.

"Hey, Aish," Jason responded, "Billy. Adam. I need to talk to you guys."

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"Listen, I know that it isn't your fault of why Lord Zedd isn't defeated," Jason begin, 'It's mine."

"No, Jas-" Aisha said before being cut.

"No, I almost destroy Angel Grove," Jason said.

"It wasn't you," Aisha assured. "Lord Zedd planted that orb."

"But I created it," Jason said. "I've been thinking about that all the time now."

"Jason," Adam said, "you were under Zedd's control."

"No, I wasn't," Jason said, "It was my actions and its my responsibility."

"But-" Billy began.

"That was all that I wanted to talk about," Jason said. "And I'm going away for a little while. Just so I can start thinking straight again." He walks out.

"I haven't seen him this frustrated since he learned that Aisha was bullied," Adam said.

Aisha sadly smiled.

* * *

At the Palace, Lord Zedd was watching the teens from the Youth Center. "Yes, Jason should be guilty."

"Oh Zeddy!" Rita voice came in.

Lord Zedd looks off to the side and recognizes Rita. "Oh, sweetie pie, look at what I seen."

"Yes, yes," Rita said, "That former leader of the Power Rangers is going through some difficult times. Didn't he suffered from Tommy's green powers being drained because of you?"

Lord Zedd remarks, "What nonsense are you talking? I never took Tommy's green powers from him."

Rita whispered to herself, "Must've been from an alternate universe then." Rita shook out the idea and look at Zedd. "Anyway, Zeddy. I came back with the best plan to take down the Power Rangers! I'll tell you the deets later. What else has gone so far while I was gone?"

"Nothing much," Lord Zedd answered, "These teenagers are so boring. However, that former pink ranger has been doing a lot of gymnastics. That green ranger is some lantern from his ancestors."

"Oh, yes," Rita thought of an idea. "That lantern could be of use."

Lord Zedd scratch his 'brain'. "What's so speical about that lantern."

"It came from his ancestors, didn't it," Rita said.

"So? All I got was my chair."

Rita rolled her eyes. "We'll use that lantern against him. And he won't have the heart to destroy it."

"Hmm, I like it," Lord Zedd said. "Baboo, Squatt." Baboo and Squatt entered the room with Rito. "Bring that lantern to me."

Rito whines, "Hey, I want to go."

Zedd, furious, grunts, "All right, go."

* * *

Billy and Adam are walking an old friend of Billy's. "Ko said that he'll meet us at the end of this walkway."

Adam, amazed, responded, "I can't believe he takes care of this place by himself."

"Yeah, he really is an amazing guy," Billy explained, "He's been running this place since I was ten. My parents met him years ago when he was living in the area.

"He'll be really amazing if he can help be translate this inscription," Adam said.

"Well, if anybody can do it then it's Ko," Billy said. "He knows several different languages."

After a short while, Adam and Billy arrived. Billy bowed down and greeted, "Ko."

Ko bowed back. "Good to see you, Billy."

"This is my friend Adam," Billy introduce, "

"Hi," Adam said while he gave the lantern to Ko. Ko acknowledge that it's a special collection. Adam is admiring Ko's other lantern. Ko talks about some of the lanterns he owns.

* * *

Aisha, Zack, and Rocky are admiring the place. "Man, this is awesome," Zack acknowledged.

"We should find a great plant here for Kimberly's new garden," Aisha said.

"It was nice of your parents to let her start one," Rocky said to Aisha.

Zack realized something. "So, does Kimberly and Tommy know that Jason left town?"

"I don't think so," Rocky answered.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Aisha asked.

"Nah," Zack said, "I'm sure Jason already told them. So, where is Trini?"

"Oh, she's on a campus tour for college," Aisha answered, "She's really been focus on lately."

"It's great for her and her education," Rocky said, "but isn't kind of a way of not seeing Adam?"

"Oh, yeah," Zack said, "what's the problem with those two anyways?" Rocky shrugged, leading them both to look at Aisha.

Aisha shook her head, "No, I'm not touching that. Their problem is their problem."

Suddenly, they recognize Bulk and Skull there too. "What are you guys doing here?"

Bulk explains, "You'll be happy to know that we've been assigned to patrol this area."

"Put your mind at ease," Skull added.

Billy is wondering if Ko could them what Adam's inscription says. Adam explains that it's been handed down to him and that he needs to know what it means, but he doens't know where to look.

"The lamp may light the path, but the soul must light the way," Ko read the inscription.

"What does it mean?" Adam asked. Ko says that they are wise words, but Adam still has no clue.

"As before, you must discover what this means to you," Ko said. He tells Adam to have patience. "Ancient words do not always reveal themselves right away." Ko stands up with Billy and Adam. He explains that he has to go back to his garden. They exchange a bow and Ko leaves.

Rocky, Aisha, and Zack finally met up with Billy and Adam, but attacked by Tengas.

"Tengas," Zack said.

"Who are you?" Aisha asked.

"The names Rito Revolto," Rito explains.

"Ranger Ninja Power Now!" Billy called out.

As the fight begins," Squatt and Baboo were watching. Rito yelled at them, 'Don't just stand there. Go and get the lantern." Baboo and Squatt started walking. Billy flew up to a rock. Two Tengas flew to him, but Billy kicks them down.

Rocky twist one of the Tengas around.

Squatt is wondering which one is Adam's lantern. Baboo assured, "If we take all of them, then nobody can yell at us."

Zack flipped upside and is walking on his hands. He is kicking two Tengas with his feet up in midair. He finish them off with a forceful kick. Aisha flips to a tree and runs on as the Tenga catches up to her. She flips behind the Tenga and jumps on the Tenga's shoulder, making the Tenga fall to the ground.

Adam jumps on top a Tenga and stands on its shoulder. Three Tengas are lined up and Adam kicks them one by one.

Rito comments, "Easiest fight I was never in." He looks over at Baboo and Squatt. "Come on, you two. Let's take our lanterns and go home." All of them teleported away.

The five Rangers gather up and got out of their Ninja Suits. "Everybody okay?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah," Rocky said.

They run over to look for Adam's lantern. He acknowledge that Rito stole his lantern. Billy apologizes. Adam blames himself, but Aisha tells him otherwise. Adam still blames himself for not looking out for the lantern and have Rito steal them.

Suddenly, Bulk and Skull pop out, hearing the word 'steal'. "Steal?" Bulk said.

"What? Money?" Skull said.

"Jewels?" Bulk added.

"Food?" Skull added.

Billy corected them, saying that some lanterns have been stolen and one of them is Adam's. Bulk assures Adam that they will find the lantern, but tells him to come into the 90's. "Ever hear of a flashlight?" Bulk and Skull then leave.

Rito, Baboo, and Squatt are around the park. Rito yells at them, "If you two had any brains, you'd be dangerous. What did you take all these lanterns for? You gonna open a store." Unbeknownst to him, he picked up Adam's lantern, in anger, and toss it aside.

It landed in front of Bulk and Skull. "Whoa!" Skull said, "That one nearly hit me in the skull. Get it? 'Skull'?" As Skull continues to talk about the pun, Bulk picks up Adam's lantern and sees Rito, Baboo, and Squatt. Bulk gets up and starts to panic. He points at them and Skull notices. He begins to panic too. He got out his officer hat and got out a little handbook.

"Ah, forget it," Rito says, "Let's take them all." He then teleports them away.

Bulk and Skull screams. Bulk wonders why they are screaming and Skull answers, "Because evil space aliens are using their magical powers right in front of us." Bulk nodded and they continue to scream and run away.

* * *

In the Command Center, Zordon is giving his theory, "I believe that Zedd was after Adam's lantern and not the others." All rangers, except Jason, and Tommy and Kimberly were there.

"What would Zedd want with Adam's lantern?" Kim asked.

Billy answers, "Well, according to your family, they said that the lanter possesses great powers. Maybe Zedd and Rito want to use that against us."

"And excellent deduction, Billy," Zordon said. "We must get it back before Zedd can harness its energy."

"What about Rito? Who is he?" Aisha asked.

"He's Rita's brother," Zordon said, "Rita is back on the moon with Zedd now so you must be extra careful."

"What about Zedd's ability to make monsters grow?" Rocky asked.

"Jason came in here earlier, explaining that he disabled all of Zedd's bombs," Zordon said, "There's no possible way he can make them grow giant size anymore."

In the palace, Lord Zedd is curious why they brought so many lanterns. He doesn't know which one is Adam's. Rita, however, explains that she has a natural gift for sensing extraordinary powers. Rita picks one up and calls it Lanterra. Lord Zedd tells them to get rid of the lanterns right away.

Adam and Aisha are out looking for Adam's lantern. "I don't see what good it's going to do to keep looking," Aisha said, "Alpha said he'd let us know if anything happens."

"I feel resposible, Aisha," Adam explains, "The city could be in danger if Zedd and Rita use its power for evil."

"I understand," Aisha said, "We'll keep on looking." Suddenly, Adam's communicator beeps.

"Yes, Zordon," Adam said. Zordon explains that Zedd and Rita created a monster and it's down in the park. The others will be there. "We're on our way."

"Let's head this creep off," Aisha said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam called out.

-Billy- "White Ranger Power!"

-Adam- "Green Ranger Power!"

-Zack- "Black Ranger Power!"

-Aisha- "Pink Ranger Power!"

-Rocky- "Blue Ranger Power!"

-Trini- "Yellow Ranger Power!"

"It's the Rainbow warriors," Lanterra said.

"Looks like Zedd customize your lantern, Adam," Rocky said.

"En Guard, Rangers," Lanterra said, "Lanterra has arrived. I see all, but Red. Where is he?"

"None of your business," Trini said.

"We're here to turn your light's out," Rocky said.

"Do your worst," Lanterra said.

Adam suggested that there must be a different way to not destroy it.

In the palace, Rita is looking through the telescope. "Perfect. I know Adam's loyalty to that silly lantern would make him unable to fight."

"So, I knew that too," Zedd said.

"I knew first!" Rita exclaimed.

Lanterra shoots the six of them. They get up, but he shoots another. Rocky wants to retreats, but Billy informs him that the monster would just follow.

Adam thinks he's figured out the inscription. "It means that the power's inside me. Not that Lantern."

"Let's the dim this light," Zack said.

They charge at it, but get's blasted one by one. Adam gets up and flips over him. He trips him down, but Lanterra gets up and they fight. Adam strucks him with his own fist of power and kicks him."

The Rangers pulled out their blasters and aim. Lanterra is destroy.

"Quick Zedd," Rita said, "Toss one of your bombs."

"It won't matter anyway," Zedd said, "That Red disabled all of bombs."

Rita groans. "I have a headache."

* * *

In the Youth Center, Ernie is mopping the floor while Trini and Kimberly grabbed drinks for Rocky and Adam.

"Adam, we were so proud of you," Kim said.

"Yeah, we know how hard it was to destroy the lantern," Trini said with a smile.

"Yeah, once I realized the lantern was just a symbol of my family's strength and wisdom, it wasn't so tough."

"I wish we hadn't had to demolish your family heirloom," Rocky said.

"Everything that lantern represented is inside me," Adam said, "That's what matters most."

"Definitely," Kimberly said, giving him a nudge. Trini turned away.

As Ernie went behind the counter, Tommy, Aisha, Billy, and Zack walks in.

"Hey guys," Tommy said.

"Hey," Trini said back.

"Angel Grove's finest insisted on following us," Billy said. "They thought the walk would be too dangerous."

"I guess we should thank you," Aisha said.

"You should thank us all right," Skull said.

"Because we solved the case," Bulk said. Skull snapped his fingers and Bulk gets out Adam's lantern.

Adam's happy to see it. He wondered where they had found it. Bulk and Skull started to demonstrate. Ernie kept on telling them to stop messing around because he just mopped the floor, but they didn't listen. Skull pulled themselves back and they slip on the wet floor. Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

 **Stay tuned.**


End file.
